


Breekdiamond

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch can't love right, Child Loss, Child Murder, Creek and Guy Diamond are cute together, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Heartache, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Newborn Children, Same-Sex Marriage, Teenage Parents, Trolls in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Branch breaks a secret of Poppy's one night at a hidden drug party, Poppy decides to punish him and what better way then to put him in Creeks pod to live with the guru and his lover, Guy Diamond? But when Poppy's punishment doesn't go as planned and Branch falls in love with the two, what would happen?





	1. Smack punished!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/gifts), [Bluemoondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/gifts), [loveliestways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestways/gifts), [LinkCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/gifts), [Angelleap77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/gifts).



> I have gifted these to my main inspirations! Thank you for your inspiration guys!
> 
> None of the following are my characters and they don't belong to me. The rest are complete oc's and any reference to another person or movie character is unintentional.  
> I made up these ages for the sake of the story. These are not their real ages. 
> 
> Guy Diamond: 16 years old  
> Branch: 19 years old  
> Creek: 17 years old  
> Poppy: 17 years old

"And Poppy kissed Smidge when they were drunk!" Branch calls over the roar of the crowd, hoping to draw attention. 

All eyes fall on him, taking in his wide grin, and big eyes, the silence so deafening, you can hear a pin drop. Branch laughs nervously, but as his sly blue eyes scan the crowd, he can see the curiosity on the trolls faces so he clambers clumsily onto a table, spreading his arms out. 

"Yes she did! And do you know what Smidge said to her?" He says, louder than before, although the room has no sound. 

A troll from the audience, cherry red skinned with dark green hair, stands up from her chair. 

"I bet she said let's take it to the room!" She cries. 

Branch smiles lazily, and gives her a nod, his head swimming with fog. 

"And do you know what they did in the room?" He calls, his words slurring as the "so called juice he had drank earlier" takes affect. 

The same cherry skinned troll laughs, holding her cup into the air, but before she can say anything, the door flings open. 

"BRANCH TIMBERLAKE!!!" A very angry troll yells from in the doorway. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!"

Branch jumps, tripping over his wobbly feet, and he falls off the table, hitting the floor with a smack, the crowd letting out a gasp of surprise as he does so. 

"P-poppy!" He stutters, looking away ashamed when she walks to his side. "I didn't mean to!" 

Poppy roles her eyes at that remark. 

"Doesn't mean anything to me, Branch. You know very well that I didn't mean to get drunk that day because it was snuck into a cupcake remember? Remember?" 

Branch nods, his head dropping, still feeling like there was fog in his brain and Poppy frowns. 

"Branch?" She asks. 

Branch smiles faintly before he collapses to the ground unconscious and Poppy shakes her head. 

"Of course." She mutters under her breath. 

 

A long time later, Branch opens his eyes and looks around, still feeling a bit fuzzy.

"What happened?" He ask himself, sitting up and glancing around. 

His eyes widen as he sees that he is in a lavender and silver colored room decorated with glittery peace signs and pictures of two trolls clearly in love. 

" Oh no." He murmurs. " Not here." 

Creek and Guy Diamond are the top lovers in Troll Village, constantly getting noise complaints from neighbors and wearing dark marks in all the wrong places every morning. The two trolls always talk about needing a third mate to make their life as complete as possible and they've had their eye on Branch for years, which made Branch come to the conclusion that the two were perverts. 

And now here he is, inside their bed, looking at the pictures of love in the making put all over the wall. 

The door then opens, startling Branch out of his thoughts, and he ducks under the covers as Creek stops beside his bed. 

" Hullo mate." The smooth british voice greets, cheerfully. " How'd you sleep?" 

Branch pulls the blanket down a little and gives the peace guru a glare. 

" I'm not talking to you, bastard!" He growls. 

Creek laughs, innocently and leans forward. 

"You already have..." He snickers. 

Branch opens his mouth to snap at him, but before he can, Guy Diamond runs in, a huge toothy grin spreading across his face as he sees the blue troll awake. 

"Braaaaaaaaanch!" He cries, in his autotune voice. "Hooooooow are yoooooou?"

Branch frowns and shakes his head. 

"Not good and why do you care? I hate you guys! Let me out of bed so I can leave!" 

Creek and Guy Diamond share amused glances and Branch glares deeper. 

"What?" He hisses, his temper starting to get out of hand. "What?"

Creek smiles down at him, a smug look on his face, and Guy Diamond copies the expression before saying. 

"Yoooooooou have to liiiiiiiiive with us fooooooor threeeeeee months. Poppy saaaaaaid soooooooo." He giggles, his voice stretching over the words. 

Branch's eyes widen and he grips the bedsheets in horror. 

"Wait what?" He asks in disbelief. Creek nods, still wearing his smug expression and he takes Branch's hand.

"Its true. Poppy got mad at how you spilled her secret and your punishment is staying here for three months. She be a mad Poppy." He teases.

Branch shakes his head, looking between the two trolls, and by the looks on their faces, he can tell that they weren't lying so he tilts his face upwards and screams. 

"Noooo! Noooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"


	2. Branch torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted me to write something like this soooo. *takes a deep breath* here you go!
> 
> Dun dun dun!!!!  
> Blueberry muffins and a bit of sidetrack....

A couple days after Branch is punished, Creek and Guy Diamond decide together that it is a good idea to make their "close friend" dinner before they go all go to sleep. 

"Whaaaaat should weeeeeee make hiiiiiiim?" Guy Diamond asks, putting a glittery hand on Creeks slim waist. 

Creek gives him a flirty smile. 

"I don't know in the slightest what food he likes, love. It truly is a tease that we don't know that about him. I mean we know his favorite song, his least favorite mushroom, and stuff like that, but we don't know his favorite food." He says, his violet eyes staring off into space. 

Guy Diamond peers into the pantry shaking his head. 

"Whyyyyyyy don't weeeeee juuuuust make our ooooooown faaaaaaavoriiiiiiite?" He asks, pulling out a box. 

Creek looks at the blueberry muffin mix in the younger trolls hand and he brightens, his lavender face glowing with excitement and love. 

"Yes Guy!" He cries, pulling the glitter troll into his arms. "This always makes us love each other uncontrollably! We should totally make this for him!" 

Guy Diamond smiles, happy with this reaction and he takes out the remaining ingredients while humming a small tune. 

"I could make you happy, I could make you love me, I can disappear, completely. I can be your love song, I can be your long gone, I can be the ghost, in your ear drum. When you sleep, will it be with me? When you sleep, will it be with me?" 

After a while of mixing and singing, the two lovers put the muffin tin into the oven and stand in each other's embrace waiting, patiently. 

Creek kisses Guy Diamond cheek, gently.

"I really think Branch is the one." He murmurs. 

Guy Diamond nods his turquoise eyes betraying his inner feelings. 

"Me too, Creek. Me too." He replies, his voice full of honesty. 

The two trolls then sit in silence for a long while the muffins bake but meanwhile, Branch isn't to happy. 

"Oh sucks to all this!" He growls as he paces the room that he had come to know as his prison. "I can't believe she put me in a pod with two gay lovers! What was she thinking! Does she want me to fall in love?"

Deep inside Branch there is a terrible desire that hasn't been filled ever since he turned 14 that returns to haunt him and right now, he is feeling particularly fond of the two lovers sharing this pod with him. He never did understand this desire until just now and he was becoming a troll in distress, very quickly. 

"No!" He cries, hating but loving the throb between his legs. "Go away! I will never give consent ever! Not mentally or physically! I am bound to be without love!" 

Creek decides that right then is a good idea to come in and as his violet eyes take in the scene before him, a wide smile spreads across his face and he calls Guy Diamond, dropping the plate that he is holding. 

"Guy Diamond! Guy Diamond!" He singsongs, his hands twitching with eagerness. "Come see our lover and soon to be mate!" 

At those words, Branch snarls, defensively but Creek only laughs, stalking forward to pet his blue cheek. 

"Ahhh my love. We are gentle. We would never hurt you and there won't be anything unwanted going on. There are other ways to make you feel good." He purrs, his voice bringing goosebumps along the survivalist neck.

"H-h-how?" Branch stutters, already losing his fire. 

Guy Diamond comes in then, wearing a small smile, and he let's out a soft sigh of happiness. 

"Oooohhhhh Braaanch!" He moans, dirty but pure thoughts passing through his mind. "I waaaaaaant you!" 

Branch stifles a gasp, not wanting to give Creek the pleasure of his fear but Creek notices. 

"It's alright mate. We have ropes." He sneers, his voice both sweet and evil, making Branch shiver with want.  
Creeks hair then begins to snake forward, gripping Branch's wrists and pulling it upwards and the peace guru gives him an innocent look before making a move for the bed. 

The rest is now history...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil sneer*  
> This was terrible and I'm sorry! Creek is one bad boy when it comes to his emotions but he is such a sweetheart.  
> This is not gonna be an explicit story, (sorry) but I have rated it as mature for those hidden scenes.


	3. Oh my gah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the hair did Branch just do with the two worst trolls in the village???
> 
> An aftermath of Chapter 2.  
> Enjoy!

Branch frowns as he slides out of bed early the next morning. 

"Why am I so sore?" He asks, rubbing his neck.  
He stops as his fingers come across two odd markings dented into his skin and he runs to the bathroom, his mouth flying open as he sees what they were. 

"What???" He cries out loud. "Those bastards mated me???"  
He stumbles backward, his chest heaving for air. 

"This isn't happening Branch. Calm down. Just calm down! Last night they swore they wouldn't take me. They swore!!!" 

He tries taking deep breaths to calm himself but anger finally ceases him and he runs out of his room and into Creek and Guy Diamond shared one. 

"Wake up you perverts!" He yells to their sleeping forms. 

Creek lifts his head, lazily, his eyes glazed over. 

"Hmm?" He asks, blinking slowly, clearly still about 3/4 asleep. 

Branch stares at the calm troll, taking in his undenyingly beautiful, angel clean features and he steps closer, wanting so bad just to kiss him, but he remembers what he is there for and he shakes his head. 

"Creek." He says, softly, watching the trolls sleepy face as carefully as possible. 

"Creek." He continues. "What did you do with me last night?" 

The peace guru yawns, showing his adorable dimples, and sits up, resting his head on his hand.

"It was mostly you, my mate." He slurrs, leaning forward a bit. "You let us handle you for a moment and then you took Guy Diamond."

Branch puts a hand to his mouth in shock. 

"Is he okay? Did i hurt him? Will he be fine?" He asks, spilling his words out in a rush. 

Creek shakes his head and sits up straighter, his violet eyes warm with love. 

"He's fine, my mate. He said that it was just what he wanted and that you made his wildest dreams come true." He answers, now fully awake. 

Branch blushes, disliking the fact that he is having this conversation with someone he hates, but he finds himself sharing his feelings anyways, and enjoying it after some time. 

Guy Diamond then stirrs after the two had been talking for a couple minutes opening his turquoise eyes and smiling dreamily towards Branch as he remembers the night before. 

"Branch." He murmurs, softly. "I love you, Branch." 

Branch smiles at the sweet innocence in the younger glitter troll and he nods, embarrassed.

"I love you too, Guy..." He admits. 

A look of greed washes over Creeks face and Branch chuckles as he sees it. 

"Yes Creek." He continues to admit. "I love you too. I've actually felt this way for years since you got together and I really wanted to be your mate, but because of reasons, I fled from the chances that were given to me. I just want to thank you for keeping your patience."

Creek and Guy Diamond share shocked glances and they jump out of bed, at the same time, running at Branch with arms outstretched. 

"Oh Branch!" Creek cries, his eyes tearing up. Guy Diamond already has tears flooding down his cheeks and he let's out a happy puff of glitter as he hugs his older mate. 

"I love you so much!" He then cries.

Together the three new mates fix up a great breakfast and spend the morning giving each other constant hugs and kisses, no doubt in their mind that their lives were complete. No doubt at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. But Branch just took Guy and rode lol! Everything is unfolding as planned and I hope you like the next chapter which is a time skip. :)


	4. Where's Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh where's Guy? I won't tell. You have to read it. *evil giggle*

APPROXINATELY NINE MONTHS AFTER BRANCH *RIDES* GUY DIAMOND: 

Branch stops talking in the middle of his sentence about flowers and looks around, warily. 

"Where is Guy?" He asks, breaking the confusion. Creek shrugs. 

"He told me he was going to a chapel a few days ago." He says, not seeming to care. "Why? Haven't you seen him in the past week?" 

Branch frowns, looking around once more, starting to worry as he realizes that he hasn't. 

"Noooo." He draws out, his sky blue eyes growing as huge as Creeks collection of dinner plates. "Have you?" 

Now it is Creeks turn to worry and his eyes grow even bigger, approximately the size of Branch's collection of extra large rocks. 

"Okay hold up, mate. You haven't seen in him? When was the last time you saw him?" He asks. Branch bites his lip, cocking his head as he tries to remember but all that pops into his head is Guy Diamond belly and he gasps.

"Guy is with pod!!!" He cries, startling the calm troll beside him. "Oh no! This is bad Creek!"

Creek shakes his head, his curl bouncing as he does so. 

"Whose pod?" He queries, sounding slightly disgusted and betrayed and Branch puts a hand out. 

"Mine you ignorant perv!" He growls, angrily. "Don't you remember that night where you and he made a move on me and I took him?"   
Creek nods. 

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." 

Branch stands up, pulling the peace guru to his feet as well and sighs. 

"Where exactly is this chapel?" He asks, moving towards the door, hoisting a backpack over his shoulder. 

Creek hums in thought, strapping an aqua fannypack to his waist. When he sees Branch's eyes on it he smiles and winks. 

"Do you like my bumbag?" He asks, innocently. Branch snorts with laughter. 

"A bumbag?" He teases. "What's a bumbag?"   
Creeks smile quickly fades replaced by a look of confusion. 

"Wait. What do you call it?" He wonders, clearly offended. 

"Uhhhh. A fannypack... duh normal..."   
Creek kisses his own hand to reassure himself before he bursts out laughing. 

"Fannypack! Oh fannypack! What a stupid name! Fannypack!!!" He howls, clutching his stomach. "Oh Branch you're so silly! Fannypack!" 

Branch shakes his head, unamused. 

"You're stupid, Creek." He says, walking out the door. Creek follows, hanging his head, ashamed, a single tear running down his cheek. 

"Sorry." He murmurs.   
Branch roles his eyes, pulling a map out of his indigo hair, holding it out in front of him to examine the contents, before turning to look at Creek. 

"You're forgiven. But seriously, where is the chapel?"   
Creek bounces a little and points it out, proudly. 

"He says that its a sacred glitter troll chapel where the glitter troll race go to ask for a blessing. He said that he was in need of a blessing but he didn't tell me what. I'm guessing that it was his pod." 

He trails off and stares into the forest that they are entering before saying. 

"I wish I could've noticed his belly. I just assumed that he was having a glitter problem. Glitter trolls will get a big belly from time to time and it's no big deal so I just shrugged it off but I really wish I didn't! The poor thing might be injured out there all alone." 

Branch feels his own anxieties creeping up as he thinks about the youngest of the three mates going into labor all alone in the wilderness with no one to protect him. Before he realizes it his throat begins to close and he starts gasping for breath. 

Creek glances over and puts a hand on the survivalist shoulder. 

"Hey mate." He says, softly. "He'll be fine and so will your baby. There is nothing to worry about. Guy is a strong troll." 

Branch leans against Creek, still panting hard and he forces himself to smile. 

"All three of ours." He weezes, referring to the baby.   
Creek smiles. 

"Yes of course." He murmurs softly. 

The two then continue walking arm in arm, ready to die for their mate if they had to, which who knows. Maybe they would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter struck me yesterday and I had to write it but I was so busy all day today so I'm sorry so sorry!!! But here it is!  
> Also which name is better?  
> Fannypack(Branch)or bumbag(Creek)?


	5. Dun dun dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. I love newborn baby trolls. Oops I am a spoiler. Good for me! Also grrrrr. I hate spiders.

Creek is inwardly terrified for his youngest mate but he doesn’t show it for Branch’s sake. Instead he sucks in his breath and casts his aura senses out, reaching for the familiar glittery purple of Guy Diamond. When he doesn’t find it, he let’s out a huff of frustration, clenching his hands into fists.

Branch gives him a flirty smile spreads across his face.

“He’ll be fine you know? You esaid so yourself.”

Creek smiles faintly before brushing up against Branch, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I did say that, didn’t I?” He purrs. 

The two trolls gaze into each other’s eyes, fascinated by the love the other is showing, and cautiously Branch reaches a hand out and cups Creeks face, pulling it up a bit. 

Creeks violet eyes widen and he grins.

“Go ahead, mate. You bare my mark so you should also bare my kisses.” He says, his expression smug.

Branch’s heart stops and he is slipping his vest off, quickly. The look on Creeks face is priceless, both terrified and curious, and once Branch’s clothes are off, he kisses that face all over. 

“I love you Creek.” He moans. 

While all of this love is going on between the two, a huge tarantapuff is looking for a tasty meal. It hasn’t eaten in days and as it searches the forest, it smells the scent of blood. Trolls blood.

The tarantapuff sniffs the air with it’s large nostrils trying to find the source of the smell. The large creature then catches a different scent, mingled with the blood. An unborn baby.

 

The hunger within the large tarantapuff gets worse and a low growl escaped it’s throat. Quickly it crashes through the forest and stumbles into a clearing in front of a large structure. It's black eyes narrow as it sees the small troll kneeling down, it's mouth open but with no sound escaping. 

"Grrrrr" It growls, watching as the trolls head snaps up.

"No no!" The smaller creature whimpers. "Please don't hurt me."

The tarantapuff roles it's large eyes, not convinced.

"Why?" It growls, using the trolls language. "And what is your name?

The troll, a glittery sliver boy with white hair and a green nose with turquoise eyes which were large with fear, takes a gaspy breath.

"My naaaaaaame is Guy Diamond aaaaaand I am gooooooonna have a chiiiiiiiild." He replies in a shaky auto tune voice. 

The tarantapuff let's out a low laugh and Guy Diamond flinches. 

"Sorry." The tarantapuff says after a while. "My name is Ed. Pretty basic, I know but I like it." 

Ed studies Guy Diamond, curiosity in his black gaze and he lowers himself down to the trolls level. 

"You said you were having a child but I don't see how that possible given that you are a male. Please explain." He says, pushing aside his hunger so that he can have a learning experience. 

Guy Diamond takes another shaky breath. 

"I am a male but a male glitter troll. As you can see I don't have a, well a, you get it, and I can become pregnant because I have a uterus. All glitter trolls do. Does this answer your question?"

He replies, his bottom lip trembling at the thought of dying before he can even welcome his child into the world. 

Ed nods, taking a seat in the springy grass and he cocks his head to study Guy Diamond once more.

"So you mated a male?" He asks noticing the blush appearing on the trolls glittery cheeks. 

"Yes..." Guy Diamond says, glancing down at his rounded belly. "Two actually." 

Ed snickers, not feeling that hungry anymore, so instead he crawls a little closer to the troll. 

"So how are you doing with contractions?" He wonders his normally loud tone softening to a low rumble. Guy Diamond looks up, startled by the change in the creature. 

"Tw-two minutes apart." He splutters and Ed nods. 

"My mate, Fi was her name, went into labor 4 days ago and no one else was around but me." He explains, stopping as Guy Diamond face changes.

"Tarantapuffs give birth?" He asks in wonder.  
Ed laughs again but quieter. 

"Yes I know. Surprising isn't it? But anyways. I know how to handle stuff like this now. How many trolling are there?" He then asks.

Guy Diamond moves a hand to his belly, groaning as a contraction hits him and Ed moves closer, sympathetically. 

He holds the troll close as he breathes through the pain and endures the fear of having a huge creature beside him, and then lays him down gently. 

"It's alright young one." Ed soothes. "I'm not here to eat you. Here let me get you some moss for you to lay in."

Guy Diamond let's out another groan of pain as another contraction hits and he squeezes his eyes closed. 

"Please take care of me." He whimpers feebily, when Ed returns to his side, already beginning to pack moss under his frail body. 

"No problem." Ed replies, taking his spot in between the glittery trolls legs. "Just breathe. But do tell me. The reason why I found you was because I smelled blood. Where did it come from?" 

Guy Diamonds small chest heaves for air and he shakes his head.

"My arm. I cut it on a rosebush as I pushed my way into that chapel there. It's really nothing." He says, his face scrunching with discomfort. 

Ed then turns his attention to his job as Guy Diamond groans with pain, much louder then before. 

Yep I'm evil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry about the damn spacing. It truly got me!  
> Soooooooo Anyways who likes Ed? Poor Guy though! He is still terrified of Ed and is giving birth right then and there! What will happen oh no!!!


	6. Three for the threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh this has been hard hard hard!!! Enjoy the crash!

Creeks head snaps up as he senses a glittery black and white aura and he pushes Branch away. 

 

“Bra-bra-branch!” He gasps, trying to control his body's jerking. “G-g-guy is in pa-pa-pain.” 

The blue troll on top of him, blinks through half-closed eyes, moaning slightly and Creek starts to twist out of his grip.

 

“Bra-bra-branch! G-g-guy Diamond needs us…” He pleads, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Pl-please! He is sc-sc-scared and in p-p-pain! Bra-bra-branch! Let me g-g-go!”

 

The survivalist shakes his head to snap himself out of his state and Creek brightens a little. 

 

“Are y-y-you g-g-getting up?” He asks, weakly. Branch nods, biting his lip as he slides off of Creeks warm body. 

 

“He-he-he needs us.” He groans, completely filled with lust. Creek pet’s his older mates cheek as they both stand up, pulling on their shorts. 

 

“It’ll be-be-be okay.” Creek splutters. “But we n-n-need to get to him.” 

 

Branch nods, the dazed look fading from his face, replaced by a look of destructiveness.

 

“I will tear down the whole forest if anything layed their hands on that precious being.” He growls, angrily. “Lets go, Creek.”

 

The two then begin to run, following the traces of Guy Diamond's aura, propelled onwards with the thought of being to late. 

 

Meanwhile, in front of the large chapel, Guy Diamond let’s out a loud cry as a particularly fierce contraction hits, and Ed catches a small bundle that comes out, his black eyes growing huge at the sight. 

 

“Oh my.” He whispers, holding the tiny glitter baby to his face, taking in its adorable features. The baby opens its mouth, letting out high pitch cries, and Guy Diamond whimpers. 

 

“Please. Please give it to me.” He pants, shaking from both fear and pain. “Let me hold it.” 

 

Ed nods, slowly lowering the child into Guy Diamond’s arms, gently saying. 

 

“It’s a girl.” 

 

Guy Diamond’s eyes widen as he checks over his little girl, an aqua glitter troll, with indigo streaked blue hair and turquoise eyes, and tears begin to flow down his cheeks. 

 

Ed smiles a little but turns his attention back to his job as another violent contraction hits and the second child comes, this time quicker. 

 

Guy Diamond let’s out a yelp as Ed examines this baby and the large tarantapuff sets the baby into his arms as well. 

 

“Its alright.” He soothes. “I’m just checking it over to make sure it’s healthy.” 

 

The silver troll chokes back a sob, cradling both of his babies to his chest and Ed starts to feel sorry for him, but before he can say or do anything, two other trolls burst into the clearing. 

 

“Guy Diamond!” The lavender one cries and the aqua one puts his arms out, blocking him from running. 

 

“Creek there is a tarantapuff. You’re gonna make him attack.” He then growls in a quiet voice. 

 

Ed chuckles to himself, and stands up to his full height.

 

“Hello.” He greets. “You must be Guy Diamond’s mates. He told me about you. My name is Ed by the way.” 

 

Creek and Branch exchange glances and Guy Diamond groans, his eyes pleading. Ed looks at him and then at his mates and then back at him. 

 

“I am gonna go now.” He decides, turning to leave. “Good luck.” 

 

As he walks away, he hears the cry of pain leave the glitter trolls mouth and he pushes away the urge to run and check on him. Tarantapuffs don’t care about trolls and trolls don’t care about tarantapuffs. That’s how it will always be and nothing will change that. 

 

Back in the clearing, Guy Diamond successfully has his last child and flops into the moss, exhausted. 

 

The other two babies are fast asleep on their daddy’s chest, feeding, and Branch takes his mates hand, his eyes full of guilt. 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner.” He apologizes, stroking Guy Diamond’s tear streaked cheek. “I’m so, so, sorry.” 

 

Creek, who is cleaning the last child off, nods in agreement. 

 

“That was foolish of us not to notice your absence. I too am so sorry.” 

 

Guy Diamond smiles faintly and turns his head to look at Branch. 

 

“I’m just glad you’re here.” He whispers. “I’m just glad...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will share the names and the colors. Thank you for liking this and I'm so happy about this story!!!


	7. Why???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three name the children so cute so cute!  
> But why does one look just like Creek if he didn't touch Guy Diamond?

Guy Diamond opens his eyes in a fluffy cotton ball bed, his face contorting with confusion as he doesn’t recognizes the room. 

“What happened?” He asks, his voice bouncing along the walls. Creeks calm voice answers his question. 

“Its alright love. Branch fixed up the chapel a bit and found you some cotton ball fluff for your bed. Everything is all right.” 

Guy Diamond let's out a soft sigh of relief and he glances towards Creek. 

“Are the babies okay?” He wonders, licking his lips with apprehension. 

Creek smiles and touches his arm. 

“They’re all very healthy and beautiful.” He reassures. “One of them is smaller than the others but he is coping just as well.” 

Guy Diamond closes his eyes, letting himself get the rest he so badly needs but they shoot open again as a thought strikes him. 

“Where are they? And where is Branch?” He cries, getting cut off as Creek kisses his lips, gently.

“Its fine, my mate. Branch is out hunting for food for you and look. The triplets are right here, sleeping.”   
Guy Diamond looks at where Creek is pointing and he smiles with happiness and love as he sees that all three of them are glittery like him. 

“My babies…” He murmurs, quietly. “When is Branch gonna get back? I want each of us to name one.” 

Creek kisses him again, his violet eyes warm with love.   
“He left about an hour ago. He’ll be back really soon, my mate. Just be patient.” 

Right as he says that, the door to the room opens, and Branch steps in carrying a large leaf, folded neatly. He drops it on the floor and it’s contents spill out, an assortment of nuts and berries, and Guy Diamond let’s out a small sound of excitement. 

“Branchie! You’re back!” He cries. “I wanted to name the babies with you!” 

Branch chuckles at the younger trolls usual enthusiasm and he sits down beside the cotton ball fluff. 

“That sound’s like a lovely idea and after that, we can all eat what I found, yes?” He asks, giving Creek an amused look. 

Guy Diamond nods and Creek lifts one of the babies into his arms. 

“Would you like to start now, mates?” He asks, giving the aqua baby a little hug. 

Branch nods and both he and Creek look at Guy Diamond who smiles. 

“Yeah. Yeah we should and I wanna name the silver one.” He answers, his energy slowly burning down. 

Creek nods and hands Branch the baby he is holding to give Guy Diamond the silver glitter baby with blue hair and sky blue eyes. 

Guy Diamond carefully handles the young troll and without waiting he says. 

“This little ones name is Jubilee for her diamond-like appearance and also named after me of course.” 

Creek smiles and takes Jubilee's small hand in his.   
“Welcome to the family, young one.” He cooes and the small baby smiles and gurgles.

Branch holds up the baby he is holding, (carefully of course) and announces her name to the rest. 

“This aqua baby will be called Torrent from now on, named after her beautiful indigo streaked white hair. She has the strength of a torrent and someday she’ll grow into her name.” He calls, snuggling her close once he does so. 

Creek looks down at the remaining baby in his arms, the only one with glittery lavender skin, violet eyes, and a white, blue, and green three-toned curl perched on top of his small head. Creek personally can’t remember taking Guy Diamond but then again, Branch didn’t either so he shakes the thought away and focusses on giving the child his name. 

Taking a deep breath, Creek holds him up, giving Guy Diamond an apologetic look. 

“This young troll is the only male in the family and also the smallest so I decided to give him a beautiful name despite these very loved flaws. I hope you will like this name, but here it is. Young child, you are now going to go by Aelinn.” 

All three mates sit in silence once the children are named, Branch thinking about how much Aelinn looks like Creek, Creek thinking about how much Aelinn looks like him, and Guy Diamond thinking about how lucky he is to have three healthy babies. 

Torrent makes a small sound of hunger and Branch looks down at her, his sky blue eyes sympathetic. 

“Looks like Torrent is hungry.” He points out, right as Jubilee copies her sister. Creek smiles and nudges Aelinn. 

“Aren’t you going to join your sisters?” He asks, only teasing but the small lavender troll manages to let out a feeble squeak and Guy Diamond gasps with adoration. 

“He’s so cute!” He cries. “But why does he look like you, Creek? Is there something you aren’t telling me?” 

The worry must show on Creeks face because Branch steps in, protectively. 

“He would tell you if he did something and he remembered! You shouldn’t doubt him!” He growls. “Isn't that right, Creek?” 

Creek nods, dropping his gaze to his hands, feeling terrible about who knows what. He doesn't know why Aelinn looks just like him and he is worried that the unknown will effect their relationship. 

But the truth doesn't come to him and I am truly evil to leave you with cliffhangers. Your welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aelinn so much! What a cutie!


	8. Noooooooooo!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not very graphic but it is heartbreaking. *takes a deep breath* Here you go!

Early in the morning when the dew still sparkles on the springy grass, and the birds let out their first cries announcing the new day, Creek wakes up, feeling a terrible itching under his skin and he groans with discomfort. 

When he scratches at his neck, and shoulders, and belly, and face, and bottom, and legs, and arms, and every part of his body, the itching gets worse. 

“Ohhhhh.” He groans, noticing that he has drawn blood in multiple spots. “Why do I itch so bad?” 

Only seconds later, he has tears streaming down his face from the torturous feeling, his sobs echoing around the empty chamber that he calls his own.

What he doesn’t remember is that he had eaten an odd mixture from Poppy that consisted of some sort of poisonous herb that damaged his memory. 

Completely unaware of the dangers in this mixture, he had been taking it for a long time, not exactly helping his case. 

Another thing he didn’t remember is the night where Guy Diamond had fallen fast asleep and Creek was extremely high on his “special” wine. The things that went down in the following hours weren’t as beautiful as they could be and Guy Diamond “mindlessly” joined in and became dominant while Creek turned to his submissive side. 

Now as Creek cries into his pillow, he feels a movement in his belly, and his violet eyes fly open. 

“Noooo.” He whines, scratching at his extremely itchy ears. “This can’t be true!” 

Branch chooses that moment to barge in and as he sees his younger mate all bloody from itching, his hand on his belly, he realizes what is going on. 

“Creek.” He says, slowly. “That herbal remedy you have been taking? Well, I did tell you it was bad but now I’m absolutely sure that it is. Can you tell me who exactly gave it to you?” 

As Creek answers, choking on his tears, Branch finds himself staring at the little bump of a belly Creek has, suspiciously. 

“Creek.” He then says again, even slower. “You don’t remember that night, do you?” 

The lavender troll looks up, his expression startled, confused, worried, embarrassed, and scared as he shakes his head. 

“No I don’t. “ He murmurs, staring to rub his thumb against his cheek to relieve the irritation. 

Branch walks over, sitting down on the edge of Creeks cotton ball fluff bed, and takes the peace gurus clawed hand. 

“You’re fine… Just calm down.” He reassures. 

Although he is comforting the other troll in front of him, he himself finds his own anxieties creeping up. 

Creek is the kind of troll who is absorbed in mental health for absolute sure, but is he really mentally strong enough to fight off the aftermath of stopping this herbal treatment? 

His worries must show because Creek makes a small sound of pain, his violet eyes widening with fear and Branch frowns.

“Creek how long have you gone without your *drink*?” He asks. 

Creek shivers.

“F-f-four d-d-days.” He splutters, his symptoms getting worse, and he starts to scratch the most bloody parts, his eyes becoming less focused. 

Branch recognizes these symptoms and takes a step back. He knows that Creek is about to get violent but he doesn’t know what he will do so he quickly turns and rums out of the room to watch over Guy Diamond and the babies. 

Once he arrives, his jaw drops to see that the four glittery trolls aren’t there and his belly drops. 

“Guy?” He calls. “Guy Diamond are you here?” 

He stops calling as he notices a note on the cotton ball fluff bed and he bends over to pick it up. 

Dear Branch and Creek ,  
I went out to get some fresh air and I figured that Torrent, Aelinn, and Jubilee could use some too.  
* Don’t worry Branch I’m fine. I brought your crossbow!*  
Anyways, I’ll be back soon, and if I’m not, come after me immediately and don’t love on each other in the meanwhile.  
Your beloved mate (as Creek would say),  
Guy Diamond

Branch feels the icy cold hands of fear grip him and he drops the note, running out the door and outside into the clearing. 

“Guy Diamond!” He yells, urgency smothering his tone. “Guy Diamond you stupid troll! You just gave birth come back! Guy Diamond!!!!!”

When there is no answer, Branch walks a little ways into the forest, searching for any signs of glitter, but stops as he hears voices.

“Creek wheat are you doing?” Guy Diamond’s voice cries, sounding horrified. 

Branch runs towards the sound as he hears Guy Diamond scream but something knocks him to the floor and hits his head hard, knocking him out cold. 

The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is Creek advancing towards Guy Diamond who is crouched over Aelinn's limp body wailing, and the peace guru lifts a knife into the air…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby oh baby Aelinn died waaaaaaaaah! I grew attached to him and had to kill him immediately!!! Also sorry for how short these are.


	9. Despair for trolls, hope for tarantapuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I don't know what has happened. All you should know is that this will be sad if you love Creek.

Ed bolts awake, shaking the web as he jumps onto the ground underneath him. 

His wife blinks lazily at him.

“What’s wrong, Ed? Did you hear something?” She asks, for tarantapuffs sleep until really late in the after noon.

Ed turns his black eyes on her, shaking his head.

“I felt a death of a loved one.” He explains, gently. “But Fi, it wasn’t a tarantapuff. I think it was a…” 

He trails off as he recalls the troll in the clearing, the one he had helped have kids, the one who was named Guy Diamond. 

Was that who died? He thinks to himself. As he thinks harder about the feeling, he comes to the conclusion that the troll who has died is one of Guy Diamond’s children, not Guy Diamond himself. 

Ed let’s out a sigh of relief, but anxiety seizes him and he turns to Fi, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I have to go. I’m sorry.” He says. She bows her head but shakes her oldest son awake.

“Go with your father.” She commands. “Keep him safe and stay close to him. Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble like all the other times.”

The oldest son, Am, nods looking reluctant and Ed blushes. 

“Oh come on Fi. Don’t make Am come with me. How about Yu? She is perfectly capable of wilderness survival.” He argues, looking at the small form of his daughter.

Fi glares, and wraps her body protectively around the three remaining children.

“Yu, Ce, and Da are staying with me, here. Now you’d better hurry. I can tell what you’re looking for isn’t gonna wait.” 

Ed nods and turns to Am. 

“Lets go ole boy.” 

A couple minutes later, the two tarantapuffs push themselves through the bushes and into the clearing where they come across a collapsed body. 

Ed carefully rolls the troll over to inspect him, feeling the faint trace of a heartbeat, and pushes him over to Am. 

“Make sure he gets the herbs he needs for that injury on his head, there.” He says, walking ahead. “I have someone else to find.” 

Before Am can say anything, like “Why should I take care of a troll?” Or “What are you doing?”, Ed disappears.

Am turns to the aqua blue troll with a frown.   
“Well I guess I can’t argue with my dad, now can I?” 

\---Ed searches everywhere for the glittery troll, his senses alert and he feels another terrible stab in his heart. 

He follows the darkness of death to a small grove of lilies and sees the lavender troll from earlier about to attack the last living baby.

The two other children are sprawled out on the floor, blood gushing from fatal wounds to the neck and Ed looks at Guy Diamond who is bound by ropes, crying uncontrollably and begging for the lavender troll to spare this last baby’s life. 

When the lavender troll doesn’t show any sign of stopping and pushes the knife against the kids throat, Ed roars with anger, a sound a tarantapuff rarely makes. 

The lavender troll jumps, spinning around with a look of terror while Guy Diamond cries with both relief and fear. He still can't trust Ed entirely. 

Ed let’s out an angry growl, advancing towards the lavender troll, his jaws dripping with anticipation and with one swift move, he slices his belly open, watching in satisfaction as he falls to the floor, his eyes wide.

“Uungggg! No!” He cries, his body jerking as the tarantapuff towers over him. 

Just as Ed is about to sink his teeth into the fleshy skin of the troll he is towering over, something tackles him from behind. 

“Noooo!” It yells. “Leave him alone! He doesn’t know what has doing!” 

Ed turns and is face to face with the aqua troll. 

“Hold on. He doesn’t know that he is murdering trolls?” Ed asks, not believing it. 

The aqua troll nods slowly and moves toward Guy Diamond to unbind him. 

“Creek was given a poisonous herbal substance and he hasn’t had it in four days. This is the aftermath and watch what happens when I give him another dose.” He says, releasing Guy Diamond and pinning the lavender troll (who is known as Creek: Ed’s mental note) down.

Creek groans, coughing up an odd fluid and he shakes his head. 

“Sto-o-op!” He gurgles, turning away. “I-I-I am com-com-coming out of it!” 

The aqua troll nods slowly and moves a bit to give Creek more comfort. 

The grove is then silent as the creatures watch him shake and cough and through up continuously, and Ed breaks it, remembering the fallen babies. 

“We need a proper burial.” He declares, and Guy Diamond nods. 

“Yes. A burial is exactly what we need to do. Branch how about you tie Creek to a tree and come with us?”   
The aqua troll (who is known as Branch: Ed’s second mental note) reluctantly does so, wincing as Creek cries with protest. 

“Don’t leave me!” He wails. “Please don’t leave me! I’ll do whatever you want! Please don’t leave me!”

Branch ignores him, taking Guy Diamond’s hand sympathetically as he sees the silver troll is crying again. 

“Hush it’s gonna be alright.” He soothes. “They are in a better place now and they left without any pain.” 

Ed feels a pang of sadness as he watches the new father grieve for his lost children, and he looks away, noticing Am standing silently. 

He hears over to him, leaving the trolls to their own lives, his expression soft. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Am.” He admits, honestly. “I never have told you this but… I really do love you.” 

Am’s usually moody expression brightens and he brushes a paw against his cheek, embarrassed. 

“Really?” He asks in a small voice. 

Ed nods, pulling his son into the first hug they have ever shared. 

“Really.” He confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be torture. No spoilers here. But I really hope you guys didn't die with this one! I almost did...   
> *hugs*


	10. Imposter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't really planning this but....

A week later, once Creeks symptoms calm down and Guy Diamond stops grieving as much, Branch leads the way into Troll Village, ignoring the sounds of surprise from the trolls. He has one goal in mind. Find Poppy. 

The same cherry skinned troll from earlier runs up to them, her eyes wide, and she clears her throat. 

“Branch wassup?” She asks, worriedly. “Why is Creek injured and does Guy Diamond have a baby?” 

Branch pushes past her and continues to lead his mates to Poppy’s pod, but the cherry skinned troll follows. 

“My name is Rasp.” She calls, from behind them. “Named after a raspberry of course but can you please tell me what’s going on? Creek is my brother and I deserve to know what happened to him, don’t you think?” 

Branch then stops, looking at her suspiciously, but after a while he nods. 

“Very well, Rasp. Creek has been poisoned by Poppy.” He says, bluntly.

Rasp gasps (Very funny to say out loud. Try it!) and shakes her head. 

“Why? What poison?” She asks, taking Creeks hand. 

Branch shakes his head and pulls her hand away, gently. 

“He doesn’t like being touched.” He warns. 

Rasp nods with understanding, giving Creek and apologetic look before repeating her question.

“What poison? Has he been eating and drinking?”   
Branch frowns, his eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t know what poison. There are many herbs that have the same symptoms and yes he has been eating and drinking a lot. His belly is giving him a lot of problems though, because he had it sliced open a week ago.”

Before Rasp can respond to that, Poppy approaches them, a wide smile plastered across her face. 

“You’re back!” She cheers. “We all thought you were dead and Guy Diamond had a baby! She’s so cute! What’s her name?” 

Branch , Rasp, Creek, and Guy Diamond all turn heavy glares on their queen and her smile falters. 

“What?” she asks, confused. 

Branch steps forward, making sure that Rasp and Guy Diamond don’t attack, and grabs her wrist, harshly. 

“You poisoned an innocent troll.” He growls in explanation. “And he killed two of Guy Diamond’s babies because of the aftermath of it.” 

Poppy’s face is horrified and she tries to twist out of Branch’s grip. 

“Well even if I did, you don’t have any proof!” She snaps, clearly a get with being caught. 

Branch’s face pales as he notices that this is true and a cruel grin spreads across her face.

“So Creek killed two trolls, did he?” She asks. 

A couple hours later, the news of Guy Diamond’s children’s murder spreads across the village and all the trolls begin to gather at the gathering mushroom where Poppy has called a gathering. There the pink troll stood, grinning evily.

“Hello trolls.” She greets as the last troll is seated. “I’m sure you’ve all heard of Creek murdering two of Guy Diamond’s new born children! I called you all here today to declare a punishment for this crime, and I have decided to strip him and through him in a cage for a whole year.” 

Branch who is sitting next to Guy Diamond and Creek gasps, and squeezes the peace gurus hand, anger flashing across his face. 

Guy Diamond also looks uncomfortable as he shifts in his seat, pressing Jubilee closer to his chest. 

Poppy continues, noticing the three mates reaction.  
“Anyone with objections please come forward.” She challenges. 

Creek then faints, Guy Diamond turns away, Jubilee gurgles, and Branch stands up. 

“Everyone listen!!!” He cries, hoping that this would work as all the eyes turn to him. 

He stares them down, his expression stern and points an accusing finger at the queen. 

“There is an imposter! The real Poppy would never put Creek into a position of torture! She is an IMPOSTER!” He shrieks, not because he thinks that she is but because he wants to buy some time so he can run away with Creek and live in the forest forever, but as he points, Poppy begins to take her dress off. 

Branch finds himself unable to look away as the disguise is shed and a glowing purplish green sluglike thing winks at them. 

“I didn’t think that you would dind out, Branch.” It cooes. “On reality, most of us are imposters.”

Branch stares, horrified as the majority of the trolls, shed their own disguises and run to stand with their leader. 

Rasp screams with betrayal as her own husband goes up to join, and Branch pulls her close, his sky blue eyes on fire with rage. 

“How could you!” He roars. “You liar!!!” 

Turning to the rest of the trolls, he puts an arm up. 

“Follow me and dim your auras! We’re running away!” He cries, ushering trolls past him as they run. 

He then also takes off and what used to be Poppy grins. 

“This will be fun…” she giggles.

Deep in the forest, far away from Troll Village, Branch orders everyone to stop. 

Relieved, adult trolls lean against trees while the trolling collapse to the floor and Branch walks around them.

“I’m gonna do a role-call.” He decides. “ And I will also check you over to make sure you aren’t a guise. So if everyone could get into a straight line.” 

Once everyone obeys, Branch counts the trolls, taking a mental note of the number, before having them one by one, come forward to be tested. 

After a long time, three trolls were thrown into the lake for being imposters, and the remaining 27 stand confused and afraid.

“What will we do without a leader?” A forest green boy with robins egg blue hair says, pressing his face into his wife’s shoulder. 

His wife nods, her violet bangs falling over her golden eyes as she agrees. 

“We need to elect a new one soon.” She decides, giving Branch a confident look. 

Branch smiles at her. 

“That is correct, Juniper and Rouge. I will tell you what we will do.” He says, holding up 3 fingers. “First we will go to this hidden chapel and set up a home, second we will establish roles and hunt for supplies, and third we will work on making a new village, which includes a new leader.” 

Juniper nods, his cream eyes respectful. 

“Thank you.” He whispers and Branch nods as well. 

“No problem. Now we will take a small break before continuing and I am willing to carry any tired trollings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Poppy is a weirdo and who thinks that Branch is amazing in this chapter?


	11. A handful of months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place like 6 months later so baby Jubilee is almost 7 months old.   
> Oh yeah. I died three hundred thousand times!!! You will see why. Prepare for the depression of your life!!!

Branch sits beside Creek on his bed, his sky blue eyes flooded with tears and he scoops his mate into his arms. 

When Creek whimpers with pain, Branch kisses him, softly. 

“I’m so sorry my love.” He says. “I should have known that Poppy would try to find us.” 

Months earlier, *Poppy* found a small water finding group in the forest, quite a way away from the chapel and managed to separate Creek from the rest to attack him. 

It was only then that the trolls all knew that *Poppy* was a male because he had raped Creek as hard and brutal as possible, making the guru bleed violently. 

Branch had found him about an hour after it happened, and to every trolls luck, *Poppy* was still there, so he killed him on the spot with a large rock with no hesitation whatsoever.

He had then lifted the unconscious Creek into his arms and ran for home where he hoped Creek would heal. Which he never did…

Branch shakes his head to clear his thoughts and kisses Creek again.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, although he can feel the fight leaving his mates body. 

Creek sighs, wincing with pain at the movement, and tilts his head up, blinking his hazy violet eyes up at him.

“Not good.” He groans. 

As he says that, Branch feels a ripple underneath his hand. 

Startled he looks down to see his hand resting on Creeks belly and his jaw drops. He always thought that the baby had died after the tarantapuff sliced Creeks belly open but apparently it hadn't. 

Creek shifts a bit, so that he too can have a hand on his belly, and his face comforts with pain. The contractions were already close together. 

“Ohhhh.” He moans, clutching at Branch’s vest. “Branch everything hurts!” 

Branch’s heart stops beating as he realizes that the younger troll wouldn’t make it through the labor and he calls Rasp who happens to be a medical troll , his tone urgent. 

The cherry skinned troll bursts into the scene, her brown eyes flying open as she studies her brother.

“Oh no!” She cries. “Hold on Creek. Let me get you out of your clothes ."

At that, she carefully takes him from Branch and slides his dandelion yellow yoga pants off before resting him on the bed. 

“That’s it.” She soothes when he begins to inhale and exhale steadily. “Just keep breathing.” 

Branch watches as Rasp spreads her brothers legs to feel how far along he is and sees her expression change from fear to grief. 

Creek then let’s out a yelp as his stomach contracts fiercely and a small child comes out. 

Rasp hands it to Branch who checks it over, seeing that it is healthy and he llets out a sigh of pure relief. 

“Oh thank goodness.” He breathes as the baby, a lavender glitter troll with blue and white two toned hair, and violet eyes, begins to cry, strongly, but he looks up hearing his name. 

Rasp is holding a second child, this one so small that you can hardly make out it’s features but Branch can clearly see that it is a glowing purple troll baby with midnight blue hair, and black eyes.

He gasp and puts his free hand over his mouth. 

“No…” he whispers. 

His gaze then drifts towards Creek, who is limp on the bed, a large puddle of blood in between his legs, and he let’s out a wail. 

“No Creek!” He cries, collapsing into the lavender trolls chest. “Please wake up! See your children! They’re beautiful really! CREEK WAKE UP!” 

When no movement comes from the peace guru, Branch lifts his head, tears streaming down his face. 

“I never got to say good bye.” He whimpers, his voice broken, the usually fire gone. “I never got to tell him how much I loved him. I really, really loved him!” 

He jumps as he feels a hand on his shoulder and Rasp kneels down beside him. 

“He already knew, Branch." She murmurs.  
“Out of all those days he was here bed fasted, you were the only one who gave up everything just to be there for him. He told me one time, that he knew that you cared for him and that he would try to hold on for a while longer so that you could be the father of his child. He wanted you to name her Creeke after him. Creeke Glitter Timberlake. Branch, do you think you can carry on his final wishes?”

Branch looks at the cherry skinned troll, sobs wracking his body, and he nods. 

“Creeke Glitter Timberlake it is then. But what about that one?” He says, pointing to the glowing baby in her arms. 

Her mouth twitches a little as she looks at it’s tiny body bit she quickly steadied it and hands the child to Branch.

“You will raise him just as well as you’ll raise little Creeke. Everything will be fine. You and Guy Diamond still have each other, you know.” 

Branch nods, feeling a bit reassured but he studies Rasp and sees that she is also torn apart from the loss of her brother. 

He pulls her closer, putting his face into her hair, giving it a light kiss before saying.

“Join us. We can all raise the children together as ours.” 

Rasp looks up, her brown eyes huge. 

“Really?” She asks, sounding touched. “Would you really want me to be your mate?” 

Branch nods, meaning every word. 

“Of course I would and I’m sure Guy Diamond would to. He can’t take his eyes off you. He really loves a bossy lady.” 

Rasp smirks at him and pushes him away. 

“Why you!” She growls, but stops, her face falling as she remembers Creek. 

“Should we clean him up?” She wonders, her voice hollow. 

Branch nods and takes the glowing baby from her. 

“You go ahead.” He permits, examining the babies breathing. “I’m gonna go tell everyone.” 

Rasp nods.

“That makes sense given that you are the leader.” She says, turning her attention to her passed brother, with a look of pure grief. 

Branch then leaves, holding the two babies carefully, and he looks at the glowing baby, trying to come up with a name. 

He thinks about how Creek had died giving birth to him and he hatches an idea, trying to keep his cool. 

“Spirit.” He declares to the two children. “You will be called Spirit. Your father died giving birth to life so in a way you are his soul. I hope you will grow to be a fine young man.”

As he says that, Spirit opens his black eyes, fixing them right on Branch’s sky blue ones and he coos softly. 

Branch feels his heart swell with love as he stares down at the two babies, and he finds himself repeating their names. 

“Creeke and Spirit. Creeke and Spirit. Creeke and Spirit Timberlake. My babies…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Aelinn and Torrent and now Creek! But one thing I can promise you is that there will be no more deaths of important loved ones any more! Thank goodness am I right?


	12. Story time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Breekdiamond. I am now moving on to part 2 which will be called Silly Putty because the monsters are slimy and silly putty is fun. Anyways enjoy this short chapter.

Branch stands in front of all the trolls, the babies in his arms and he lowers his head. 

“Every troll please welcome Creeke and Spirit into Troll Village.” He says, holding them out for everyone to see.

“They will be raised with love and respect. But with every happy event, a dark depressing one occurs. I am sorry to say that Creek has finally let go of his painful struggle to live and has now reached the land of the stars.” 

He pauses and looks at Guy Diamond holding a laughing Jubilee and smiles, sadly. 

“He gave birth to these lovely children before he left and one of them is Guy Diamond’s daughter and the other is that cruel imposters son. But we will love them both regardless! So we should all get ready for the funeral now.” He explains, and after he finishes he walks over to Guy Diamond.

“I’m so sorry, Guy.” He murmurs as he sees the heartbroken expression on the glittery trolls face.  
Guy Diamond shakes his head. 

“He was my closest friend ever since I was 12 and he was 13. We met in middle school and he was a grade higher than me. He always stopped by my locker after school and he told me the most amazing stories a troll could ever imagine and…” He says a look of pain darkening his light hearted face before he can finish.

“He told me stories about odd monsters that he worshiped. He said that they found him and taught him all of the stuff he knows, but one day they put of the blue turned on him and abused him.” 

Guy Diamond looks into Branch’s eyes, confused. 

“Do you think he could have been talking about the imposters?” He asks. 

Branch’s blood runs cold as he thinks that it is exactly what they were but he shrugs.

“Did he ever explain what they looked like?” He wonders, leaning closer. 

Guy Diamond lowers his head, disappointed.

“No…” he admits. “But he did tell me that they had a secret slime thingy that they used to infect creatures to make their powers grow and grow until they reach their maximum point and then the monsters would eat the creature.” 

Branch can’t help his dropped jaw and he pulls Guy Diamond closer, his heart bearing so hard he is sure that his mate can feel it. 

“Tell me the rest, Guy.” He whispers, knowing the silver troll is holding something back. 

Guy Diamond widens his eyes as he realizes something and he pulls away, looking afraid. 

“I think know where the real trolls are.” He announces…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is normal in real life yay! She wasn't always a monster she was just a troll who was recently captured for her power yeet!


	13. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to join Silly putty and Breekdiamond into one huge story. It's easier this way.

Rasp stands over the grave of her younger brother and wipes the tears of her cheeks before dropping her bouquet of lilies onto the dirt. Turns out there is a small lily patch just behind the chapel and she goes there every day to retrieve some of Creeks favorite flower, her heart not able to let go of the grief for the peace guru.

For days she sat by his grave, sleepless and on the nights that she did sleep, they were right there, propped up against the stone with the letters R.I.P. carved into it.

Rasp takes a shaky breath of air, trying to get control over her emotions but she finds herself unable to and she crumbles to the floor sobbing.

"It isn't fair!" She wails, gripping the edge of the stone, hopelessly. "Why can't I get over this?"

She continues to sob, her body jerking as the tears drop to the ground, and suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Sniffing she turns around to see who it is and looks down ashamed.

"Branch." She greets, her voice almost a mumble.

The survivalists face is sympathetic as he sits down beside her and he sighs.

"I miss him too." He admits, quietly. "I never would've imagined that he would go so soon or in such a way. I just want to kill every single one of those monsters because I'm so griefstricken."

He lifts her chin gently, staring into her brown eyes and she stares back, admiring the compassion in his orbs.

"I love you Rasp." He then says and she can't help but have her breath taken away. He is just so honest and sweet.

She blushes, suddenly shy.

"I love you too, Branch." She murmurs.

Branch smiles as he hears her words but it fades away as he remembers something.

"Rasp I need to tell you something." He says, his eyebrows furrowing. "Guy Diamond and I think we know where the trolls are. You know, the trolls who we had thought were imposters? The real ones are out there somewhere in a place called Hellsa Hollven. I don't know where it is exactly but I do know that the journey there is very dangerous."

He pauses, and cups her face with his big aqua hands.

"I'm going to find them." He tells her and she feels goosebumps sprout on her arms at those words. "I'm going to bring the rightful leader home."

Rasp can't believe how leaderly Branch sounds in this moment and she lowers her head respectfully.

"And by all means, I'm coming with you." She declares, putting her own cherry colored hand over his. "There is no way that I'm going to be away from you even for a second."

The look of delight that crosses the survivalist face makes Rasp feel all warm and bubbly inside and she gives him a small kiss on his cheek.

"We should go tell the others." She suggests.

Branch nods.

"We should..." He agrees.

Rasp takes her seat next to Guy Diamond who lights up as she does so.

"Rasp!" He cries, giving her an immediate hug. "I'm so happy that you've returned to the village. I've been so worried about you!"

She smiles and returns the hug, smiling cheerfully down at little Jubilee before kissing Guy Diamond's glittery cheek, earning a dark blush and a small smile from her mate.

"I'm happy too, Guy." She says, truthfully, clasping her hand around his.

When he smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying the moment, she let's herself relaxe and smiles herself. It feels good to be loved by such great trolls.

She then turns her attention to Branch who starts the gathering.

"Hello everyone " He greets, his tone regal. "Guy Diamond and I have found some crucial information..."

As the subsitute leader explains the situation, Rasp takes Spirit from Guy Diamond and cradles him in her arms. Since Jubilee is already able to sit up, being a quick grower, Guy Diamond had been holding all three of the children, supporting Spirit and Creeke' s heads with his elbows and keeping Jubilee on his lap by pulling his knees up slightly.

He let's out a sigh of relief as some of the load is released and Rasp smiles at him, blowing a raspberry on Spirits belly who squeals with laughter.

"I guess you can say I'm good at raspberries, given my name." She whisper teases and Guy Diamond laughs at her humor.

"You're funny." He declares.

 

After the gathering, Branch calls a small group of trolls to join him.

Rasp and Guy Diamond go, followed by Juniper, Rouge and one other male troll named Fawn, and stop before Branch, expectantly.

Branch nods at them.

"You are the trolls who will come with me." He commands, his gaze drifting towards the three children in Raps and Guy Diamond's arms. "And unfortunately the babies have to come as well. We can't leave them here without us."

Rasp places a hand on Branch's shoulder as she notices the look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"That's a fine decision, Branch. We will keep them safe." She says.

Branch nods and begins giving orders on what to bring and stuff like that while Raps nudges Guy Diamond.

"This is gonna be a long journey isn't it?" She asks, goofily, her usual enthusiasm returning.

Guy Diamond nods.

"Indeed it will be. Indeed it will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I hope you like this.


	14. Problem

Guy Diamond wanders around his chapel room, while the babies sleep, his ears pricking up as he hears something.

He turns towards the closet and the big form of a tarantapuff emerges, a small smile on his face.

“Hello Guy Diamond.” He says, nodding to the silver troll.

Guy Diamond stiffens, fearful thoughts flashing across his mind and he steps closer to the babies cradle, where Spirit is cuddled close to Creeke.

“What do you want, Ed?” He asks, suspiciously.

Ed shrugs and sits down, rubbing his paws together.

“I overheard your gathering and I wanted to come with you. See, I myself have been on the journey and I found that it proved to be extremely difficult , even for someone of my size. All I’m asking is to protect you. I have a very close bond with you , which I don’t understand in the slightest, and I can’t bare to lose it.”

Guy Diamond doesn’t show it, but he is touched by those words, hearing the honesty in the bigger creatures voice.

“Well…” he starts lifting the now awake Jubilee into his arms. “You have my permission to go, for I think that having a tarantapuff on our side would help but it’s not my decision to make. You have to go ask Branch and he is pretty stubborn.”

Ed lights up and he springs to his paws.

“I already did!” He cries, excitedly. “Can I hug you?”

Guy Diamond carefully handles the situation with a small nod and Ed wraps his large arms around him, minding little Jubilee. Guy Diamond finds himself able to relax and he returns the hug, something stirring deep inside him. He has found his connection.

He always knew that all trolls grow connections to a creature but he never expected himself to do so. Especially with a tarantapuff.

He smiles to himself as he thinks about Poppy’s connection to a bergen and he giggles.

Ed pulls back, his expression happy.

“What are you laughing about?” He teases.

Guy Diamond shakes his head, immediately stopping but Jubilee continues with a loud snicker.

When her father looks down at her, she smiles and blinks innocently.

Spirit then begins to cry, waking up his twin sister, and Ed and Guy Diamond exchange glances.

“Well.” Guy Diamond says. “I guess I have to feed them.”

Ed watches curiously as the silver troll he has learned to love so much takes the two children out of the cradle and sets them up to feed, a dark blush spread in across his face.

“I never minded when Creek watched me.” He points out, not meeting the tarantapuffs gaze. “He never seemed to care and he would kiss Jubilee so lovingly and tell me wonderful things.”

His turquoise eyes glazed over with grief and he continues slower.

“I miss him so much. He was the love of my life and Branch doesn’t even have half of his compassion. I think he cares more about Rasp.”

As he admits the one thing that has been eating him, tears start to spill down his cheeks.

“I hate those monsters so much and I wish that this whole thing never happened. It isn't fair that Creek had to go through all that pain before he died and it still tears me apart that he couldn’t even see his children! Why am I still here?”

Ed nuzzles Guy Diamond’s neck, a comforting movement for tarantapuffs and the silver troll whimpers.

“I miss him way too much. I don’t even know if I can make it without him.”

After he says that, his face starts to turn grey and Ed gasps, unable to do anything as the smaller creatures whole form fades of color and goes limp.

Ed presses a paw against the trolls chest to feel for a pulse and breathes with relief as he feels the light flutter underneath, but his fear spikes up again and he runs out, calling for a medical troll.

When one comes and sees Guy Diamond colorless, he runs to his side, sets up an I.V stand and a monitor, and steps back.

“What happened?” He then asks, turning his emerald eyes towards Ed.

Ed shakes his head, trying to hold back the emotions.

“He lost his prized possession and his only love. He is grieving about the loss of Creek.” He replies, softly.

The medical troll runs a magenta hand through his black speckled light blue hair.

“This happens a lot. I honestly thought that Rasp would turn grey but she really loves Branch. Unfortunately Guy doesn’t have someone that he loves as much as Creek.” He explains, mostly to himself.

Ed nods in understanding, his heart breaking into thousands of little tiny bits.

“I get it.” He murmurs. “By the way what is your name? You seem kind and you aren’t afraid of me.”

The magenta troll blushes, and puts his arms out.

“Branch told everyone that you were friendly and I believe him with everything in me. I will be happy once Poppy is back, but he really is a great leader. Also, my name is Graphite Waller.”

Ed nods his head.

“Thank you, Graphite Waller.” He says, his to be slipping quieter.

Graphite nods and turns to walk away.

“Will you keep an eye on him? I have to go get something.”

Ed nods as well.

“Go ahead.” He replies.

WARNING: FANTASY COMING THROUGH…

Guy Diamond opens his eyes to an empty room, feeling dull and unhappy. He is slightly aware of another trolls presence but he is too depressed to care and why would he anyways? If it isn’t Creek, they mean nothing to him.

He takes a pained breath as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat but no matter how hard he tries, it won’t go down.

Finally he gives up.

The troll in the room moves slightly, and a chill goes up Guy Diamond’s spine, but when he looks towards the sound, all he sees is the light coming through the window.

He shivers and tries to shake off the weird feeling he gets.

 

Minutes go by and the light slowly drifts across the room to the side of Guy Diamond's bed, but by now, the glittery troll had fallen asleep.

The light slowly takes the form of a troll and it shakes itself off, sprinkling little sparks of warmth everywhere.  
The troll beside the bed looks over himself with wide eyes, and a smile of pure delight spreads across his face.

He is beautiful and glowy, but that’s not what gets him delighted. The delight is from the fact that he is here, taking small breathes of air, standing beside his loves bed, watching over the other as he sleeps.

The troll carefully presses a kiss on the now grey trolls lips, kneeling down and taking his greyed hand.

“Guy Diamond.” He whispers softly. “Wake up.”

The younger troll stirs slightly and his turquoise eyes flutter open, a gasp leaving his mouth.

“I’m dreaming aren’t I?” he asks, his voice bringing warm spirals into the trolls heart.

The troll smiles again and snuggles closer to Guy Diamond’s chest, so happy to be here, and so full of love.

“You aren’t dreaming my love.” He murmurs, his breath tickling the others neck. “I’m here forever. I’m yours to keep.”

He pulls away as Guy Diamond pushes him off to study him, and the look in his turquoise eyes tells the troll exactly what he wants.

“Of course I’ll give you proof.” He hushes, bringing a finger to the others lips. “But you’ll have to promise me to stay quiet.”

Guy Diamond lights up with pleasure and he nods.

“I promise.” He says, honestly.

The troll nods as well and climbs into the bed with the other, getting into position already.

“Go ahead, mate. Take me my mate.”


	15. They are perfect for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all. Also there is vague smut. You have been warned.

Branch walks into Guy Diamond's room to check on his colors and sees a familiar troll in bed with him, curled up into a small ball.

“Creek?” He asks, surprised. “You’re alive?”

The lavender troll opens his eyes, sleepily and yawns, reminding Branch of that one morning about a year ago and his heart melts.

“You ARE alive!” He cries, running forward to wrap his arms around his younger mates bare body. “I missed you so much!”

Creek cuddles up to Branch’s chest, his skin warm to the touch, and he sighs, content.

“I missed you too.” He murmurs and Branch then notices the dark bruises on his thighs and hips.

“Did Guy get a little crazy?” He asks, stroking a hand over Creeks delicate cheek, the love for his mate overpowering all other senses.

Creek blinks up at him, his violet eyes lidded with exhaustion, a smile slowly covering his face.

“Yes he did and I loved it, but he didn't take me.” He slurrs, his expression dreamy as he recalls the night before.

“Branch will you play with me tonight?” He continues, hopefully and Branch pushes him back down onto the bed.

“How about now?” He growls, nipping Creeks neck.

Creek let’s out a yelp of excitement, waking Guy Diamond whose colors had returned the night before, and the three mates stare at each other, mischief in their eyes.

“Well here we are again.” Branch says, nodding at Guy Diamond who pulls Creek close to him.

“Yes we are.” He then states.

It’s silent for a long time, as Branch and Guy Diamond try to get control over their emotions towards and Creek breaks it, still looking and sounding tired.

“Have me as a shared present.” He begs. “Just play with me like you would with a new toy that you got on Troll-mas!”

Branch smirks and pins him down, spreading his legs with his thighs and kisses him along his jaw line.

“Don’t you worry. You will be played with soon.” He purrs.

Three rooms down, Rasp wakes up and frowns as she hears the sounds of loud pleasure coming from down the hallway.

Branch is undeniably the loudest troll in the village, screaming when he reaches his peak and that’s where he is now. Rasp can tell.

Once the sounds die down she angrily storms into the room, folding her arms, but at the sight of her brother she clasps her hands together.

“Creek!” She cries, confusion mixed with cheer in her voice.

Creek lifts his head from the pillow he is face-planted in and gives her a weak grin.

“Hey…” He mumbles.

Rasp then sees that he has blood trickling down his legs and glares at Branch ,the one most likely to have done that.

“You hurt him.” She hisses, taking a step forward. Branch puts his arms out.

“No Rasp I promise I didn’t purposely hurt him!” He says, grimacing at how unrealistic it sounds but Creek sits up sideways, folding his hands into his lap, before taking a deep breath.

“I must witness pain with love if I want to stay alive.” He explains, taking both Branch and Guy Diamond’s hands. “They did just that and I’m already healed. I’m fine, Rasp.”

Rasp finds herself believing her brothers words and she nods, turning to leave, but he makes a sound of protest and she stops, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, causing him to blush.

“I kinda want you to hug me.” He murmurs, quietly and Rasp smiles, thoroughly pleased with her brothers wishes.

After Branch and Guy Diamond get everything cleaned up, Rasp takes a seat beside Creek and pulls him into her arms, running her fingers through his very silky hair.

“Why’d you wait so long?” She whispers. The rise and fall of her brothers chest is a good enough answer for her and she let’s out a loving sigh. “I really missed you.”

Guy Diamond interrupts the sweet moment with a question.

“Creek…How exactly did you come back and why?” He queries and Creek yawns again.

“I was sent down because I felt like I didn’t accomplish anything while I was alive and I missed you all so much that I thought for sure that I would fade away completely.” He explains, and Rasp gently massages his lower belly, receiving a small rumble from her brothers throat.

She then looks up, grinning and lifts his bottom into the air, smacking it with her open hand.

“What a weakling.” She teases, and he groans his eyes halfway open.

“Not fair.” He whimpers.

She nods, carefully setting him down onto the bed and gives him a sisterly kiss on the cheek before she stands up.

“I think you're right…” she murmurs in reply. “It isn’t fair for an older sister to ADORE her little brother.”

His eyes then drop closed as she runs a hand along his chest and she smirks at Branch.

“You need to be more gentle with him from now on. Us Tranquils are very cuddly while we are in our heat.” She explains , her tone honest and wslightly worried.

Branch and Guy Diamond exchange surprises glances. Creek returns and the first thing that he does is go into heat?

For some reason they didn’t expect that and Branch smiles at the images that cross his mind.

“Creek IS really adorable when he is sleepy.” He says, blushing as he realizes that he had spoken out loud but Guy Diamond agrees.

“The journey could wait a couple days, I’m sure.” He suggests.

Rasp nods at the boys, getting up to leave but before she does so, she blows them each a kiss and says.   
“Only a couple though.”

She then leaves the three mates alone in the room to do whatever they pleased, as long as they were gentle.

She pokes her head in seconds later, her nose wrinkled.

“Oh and also, please keep quiet. Branch is as loud as an opera singing elephant!” She commands, and she then leaves, for real this time.

Guy Diamond, Creek, and Branch look at each other with odd little smiles from ear to ear and they all cuddle together, their warm bodies fitting together perfectly and their snores filling the air with lulling noises and Ed sighs from in the closet.

“They are perfect for each other.” He murmurs, and Jubilee nods from beside him.

“Yep.” She says.

And that is her first word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story.


	16. Meh stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek is back, the trip is on, and I am excited.

A couple days later when Creeks heat cools down, Branch stands in front of the crowd of trolls, formerly.

“Hello everyone.” He greets. “I am just going to inform you that tomorrow is when we are going to leave on our journey so if you would get all ready that would be great.”

The trolls in the audience let out excited murmurs.

They had all been waiting for this day, patiently of course and now it’s almost here.

Graphite raises his magenta hand and Branch calls on him.

“I uh…” Graphite starts, blushing as the idea of speaking in front of a crowd gets to him. “I couldn’t help but notice that you only have a nurse in your group.” He finishes, referring to Rasp.

Branch smiles and nods.

“I’m taking this as a plea to come with?” He asks, amused.

Graphite blushes deeper.

“Well or someone else that’s medical.” He squeaks.

Branch takes this in, thoughtfully before putting a finger into the air.

“You can come with us Graphite Waller and also I figured that Blush Needles can too.”

A light powdery pink colored troll jumps up with an excited cheer.

“Oh thank you thank you!” She cries, grabbing Graphite’s hand. “I promise I will be helpful!”

Branch smiles again and jumps down from the small post he is standing on, ending the gathering and Guy Diamond comes up to him, a worried expression on his face.

“Branch can I talk to you?” He asks, glancing around, nervously.

Branch looks towards Creek and Rasp who are playing with Spirit and Creeke, lovingly, before taking Guy Diamond’s hand.

“Lets go to the Lily patch.” He suggests, softly.

Once they are there, Branch sits down heavily.

“What is wrong Guy?” He queries, taking in the distress in his younger mates eyes.

Guy Diamond blinks a few times to get control of himself and takes a deep breath.

“I am with pod…” he draws out, slowly.

Branch gasps.

“That’s wonderful news! There will be more trollings running around our pod once we get the village back!”

He trails off as he sees Guy Diamond pale and he takes his hand. “Hey, what’s the matter? Are you scared?”

Guy Diamond looks up at him, tearing up and he nods.

“I think I might be traumatized.” He admits, his voice quivering.

Branch pulls the glittery troll close and strokes his hands down his back, reassuringly.

“This time won’t be the same. I will not let you out of my sight ever!” He growls.

Guy Diamond laughs a little, feeling better and Branch pulls black.

“I’m serious. I’m not gonna let you go off by yourself now that you said that.” He whispers, meaning every word and Guy Diamond leans into his chest with a smile.

“I don’t mind.” He answers.

The next day, as Branch is preparing his backpack, Creek comes over to him, holding his two children close.

“You sure you want me to come?” He asks, kissing Spirits cheek. “I could stay and watch over the babies.”

Branch shakes his head and lifts Creeks chin so that he is looking up and into his eyes.

“You are coming no matter what and I will protect you.” He says, fiercely.

Creeks shoulders drop in defeat and he nods dully.

“Okay you win. Don’t you think having two Creeks is weird? Maybe see should call her something like Cece or something else.”

Branch nods.

“Cece sounds good.” He says, turning back to his work and Creek sighs.

“Well I must say that I do really want to come with you, but I’m afraid for the children’s health. Anything could happen to them you know.” He admits, sounding close to tears.

Branch stops what he is doing to pinch Creeks cheeks.

“They will be protected and if anything happens to them, kill me because I wouldn’t have done a good enough job being the oldest mate.” He hisses, making Creek cower and Cece cry.

He steps back his expression softening.

“We will all be fine.” He murmurs, gently kissing Creeks lips. “I’ll make sure of it.”

He then steps back and Creek leaves the room, hushing Cece as he does so.

Branch smiles to himself as he hoists the backpack over his shoulders, and walks out to meet the awaiting group.

Fawn is in the front wearing a pine green shawl and he lights up as he sees Branch.

“You’re ready!” He cries, his large glittery freckles sparkling in the sunlight.

Branch chuckles to himself as he understands just why his name is Fawn, admiring the trolls large eyes and cream color, and the darker shakes of brown around his eyes and ears.

“Yes I am ready and by the looks of it, so are you.” He then says, taking the trolls hand. “Thank you for coming with us.”

Fawn blinks, sheepishly and glances at his feet.

“Aww it’s nothing much.” He whispers while Rouge bounds over and flings herself at Branch’s heels.

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO GO ON THIS JOURNEY!!!” She cries, enthusiastically. “I’M SO HAPPY THAT YOU CHOSE ME TO COME AND OH MY GOSH!!!! WE ARE FINALLY GOING!!!”

Branch smiles, stepping back slightly.

“Yes we are.” He responds, much quieter.

At that he faces the small crowd of trolls again, his expression happy but nervous at the same time, and he puts his arms out.

“This is the moment everyone has been waiting for.” He declares, grinning at Ed as the large tarantapuff comes over. “We are now going to head out. Follow me.”

Branch begins to lead the way into the forest, pulling out his little map and Ed walks beside him.

“If you want I can tell you where to go.” He suggests, his voice a low rumble of a whisper.

Branch smiles.

“That would be great.” He admits and Ed does just that as the group makes their way slowly towards Hellsa Holven, hoping that they can rescue everyone.

Hoping…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy Diamond is pregnant again yippee!


	17. Christmas themed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a light hearted Christmas special

“Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.

It's the best time of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow.

But have a cup of cheer.

Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.

And when you walk down the street.

Say hello to friends you know.

And everyone you meet.

Oh, ho the mistletoe.

Hung where you can see.

Somebody waits for you.

Kiss him once for me.

Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.

And in case you didn't hear.

Oh by golly have a holly jolly Troll-mas.

This year

(Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.  
It's the best time of the year)  
Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.

And when you walk down the street.

Say hello to friends you know.

And everyone you meet.

Oh, ho the mistletoe.

Hung where you can see.

Somebody waits for you.

Kiss her once for me.

Have a holly, jolly Troll-mas.

And in case you didn't hear.

Oh by golly have a holly jolly Troll-mas.

This yeeeeeear!”

Guy Diamond pulls Creek into a loving kiss as the trolls in the group finish their song and the lavender troll flushes at being kissed in public, and gives in, kissing him back.

Rouge and Juniper exchange glances and kiss each other as well, and pretty soon the whole group is full of love for each other.

Creek pulls away for air and he smiles, sheepishly.

“Merry Troll-mas love.” He murmurs, quietly.

Guy Diamond smiles feeling all warm and bubbly inside as he returns the remark.

Branch chuckles at the head of the crowd, thinking about how Troll-mas is indeed approaching fast and his thoughts drift towards the trolls who are held captive.

This gives him motivation and he ushers the group onward.

“Come on everyone.” He calls. “Let us continue and have a Troll-mas with all of our friends and family.”

At that the group continues bursting into another song.

“Rockin' around the Troll-mas tree.

At the Troll-mas party hop.

Mistletoe hung where you can see.

Every couple tries to stop.

Rockin' around the Troll-mas tree.

Let the Troll-mas spirit ring.

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie.

And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear.

Voices singing, let's be jolly.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly.

Rockin' around the Troll-mas tree.

Have a happy holiday.

Everyone dancin' merrily.

In the new old-fashioned way.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear.

Voices singing, let's be jolly.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly.

Rockin' around the Troll-mas tree.

Have a happy holiday.

Everyone dancin' merrily.

In the new old-fashioned way."

Guy Diamond can’t help but feel extremely cheerful as he joins in the caroling, and little Jubilee squeals with enjoyment from inside her sling.

Guy Diamond takes Creeks hand, smiling at tiny Spirit and Cece, and sighs with the feeling of safety.

Nothing could ever get better than this.

As he thinks that, something cold hits his nose and he crosses his eyes to look at it, his face lighting up like a firefly as he sees what it is.

“Snow!” He cheers. “It’s snowing!”

The trolls in the group start to babble excitedly and Branch silences them.

“Hush everyone! This means that we will have a harder time to find shelter and we will get cold.” He cries and Fawn brings forth his backpack, showing everyone the contents.

“Look everyone it’s alright! I’ve got some dry wood, matches, sleeping bags, and first aids in here and in my hair I have everything else you can imagine for winter.” He reassures.

Guy Diamond snickers at the look on Branch’s face and Creek nudges him.

“Rude…” he whispers.

Branch then walks over to Fawn and clamps a hand over his shoulder.

“Good work. You clearly were thinking about the weather more than I was. As you can see in my bag,” He says holding his backpack open. “I brought a large assortment of food and water, ropes, traps, materials for major injuries, herbs for sicknesses, weapons and tools. In my hair is anything you can imagine for survival. So my friend, we've both done just as well as the other.”

Fawn grins a knowing grin and Branch laughs.

“Yeah yeah.” He declares. “I don’t like to be outdone by another when it comes to survival.”

The group laughs at that and breaks out into applause, making both Branch and Fawn flush.

Guy Diamond giggles to himself, bouncing Jubilee a bit and smirks at Creek.

“You also don’t like being outdone with your looks and spirituality but Rasp kinda does that to you at times, huh?” He teases, knowing full well that Rasp does not outdo her brother at all.

Creek glares, folding his arms over his two children who squeak with amusement and he shakes his head.

“Of course not! Rasp isn’t spiritual sand she would never purposely do that!” He cries and the cherry skinned troll comes over, her eyes sparkling with humor.

“You were talking about me?” She asks, tapping her foot.

Before any of the two can say anything, Branch interrupts by throwing his hands up and crying.

“Me and Fawn are both very good survivalists! Great now let’s keep going!”

Slowly they continue on, stopping every once and a while to bundle up more, thanks to Fawn's provisions, and the snow pelts down harder and harder.

The troll called Blush clears her throat loudly when Creek starts crying about his babies being cold, and every troll pricks their ears to hear what she has to say.

“First of all.” She calls over the roar of the snow. “Does anyone have any baby hats and scarfs? Second of all, I have a song for us to sing!”

At that, Fawn hands Creek two scarves and two hats, and Blush begins to sing, her voice beautifully warm and comforting.

“Have yourself a merry little Troll-mas.

Let your heart be light.

From now on your troubles will be out of sight.

Have yourself a merry little Troll-mas.

Make the Yuletide gay.

From now on your troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days.

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us.

To gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together.

If the fates allow.

Hang a shining star upon the highest place.

So have yourself a merry little Troll-mas.

Have yourself a merry little Troll-mas.

So have yourself a merry little Troll-mas.

This year.”

Once her voice trails off, the trolls start clapping, their souls warm although their noses are cold.

It feels good to have someone sing all your worries away and Guy Diamond shivers, leaning his head against Creeks shoulder.

“That was so pretty.” He murmurs and Creek nods, covering his mate and children in gentle kisses.

“Yes it was.” He then says.


	18. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a slight literature mix from warriors.

A slimy slug-like monster stands over the limp body of her leader, an expression of pain on her face.

All her life she had looked up to *Poppy* and now that he was gone, she didn’t know what to do, for she is the princess and only heir to the throne.

Slowly she changes into her true form, a fluffy little ball of fur, and sits beside her father’s body.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come before you were killed.” She whimpers, her bristled tongue licking the cold body of the old leader. “Oh tell me Mae, what should I do?”

As she says that, a troll from behind her tackles her to the floor, letting out a yelp of satisfaction.

“I got you!” He cries, happily.

The fluffy monster tries to wiggle out of his grip, immediately failing and she let’s out a fearful yelp.

“Don’t hurt me!” She cries, actually fearing her life.

The troll doesn't make any move to get off of her but he asks.

“What’s your name and tell me why you are eating trolls.”

The fluffy monster sighs, lowering her tail and looks at the body of her father in dismay.

“My name is Kytrae. I am the daughter of the chief, Mae and you killed him. You took his life away from us!” She growls, her hysteria creeping up.

The troll laughs.

“My name is Seafoam, nice to meet you by the way, and you didn’t answer my question AND of course we killed your father. He killed one of out members.”

Kytrae let’s out a long sigh.

“I know. He is truly against that Creek troll. See, Creek tried to tell him to let him go because he was captured for studying purposes. I was only a small Fruepup back then and I can’t really remember, but Creek did something that made Mae very mad. Us Fruefires never actually hunted trolls or capture them. It was just because Mae got mad at Creek that started all this.”

She explains and Seafoam nods.

“So you aren’t evil?” He asks, curiously.

Kytrae shakes her adorable fluffy head, looking ashamed.

“Not all of us but some are very dedicated to Mae. If I return to them without my father and the crown on my head, I don’t know what will happen. Everyone has always disrespected me including Mae.”

Seafoam taps his chin.

“So there is a group of trolls heading for your hideout thingy and I’m just warning you cuz you seem nice enough. But they are planning on killing every Fruefire or whatever you are called, that they come across. So if you can get all the innocent people away, that would be great.” He says, wincing as he realizes that he just gave away a secret.

Kytrae turns slightly so that she can put a paw on his cheek and she says.

“I promise you that I won’t try anything funny and I’m glad the trolls are going to kill them. They deserve it after how they’ve treated the Fruefire females and the Fruepups.” She snarls, recalling the many terrible things.

Seafoam pets her fluffy ears and steps off of her.

“I’m letting you go now but please don’t tell anyone that I did because I already seem stupid to everyone.” He says and Kytrae shakes her pelt off, giving her paw a quick lick.

“I will not tell any troll of your deed.” She mews as she crawls into the underbrush of a holly bush. “But I will tell the Fruefires of course.”

At that she slips away into the snowy night, her short legs propelling her onward as she runs towards her home and she fluffs her fur up to the cold.

“Hopefully I can reach it before the trolls do.” She hisses as she starts to transform herself into a larger animal, still running.

After a long time as she collapses to the floor, panting and drags herself into a little hollow tree.

“Oh whiskers.” She curses, wrinkling her nose as she changes into her normal form. “I’ll have to sleep here.”

She circles the small hole a few times before laying down and her eyes close as she drifts off into sleep.

Early the next morning, she springs up and jumps out of the hole beginning to run once more.

“Come on Kytrae.” She pants as she bounds over snow drifts. “Just a little faster.”

With her constant running and little breaks, she reaches her home by nightfall and tiptoes into the mothers room where most of the females live with their young Fruepups.

“Mother.” She whispers, a common phrase that will be all of the Fruefire females to wake up. “Mother?”

About 10 of the 14 mother’s lift their heads and turn towards the mouth of the room , sleepily.

“Kytrae is that you?” one mother asks, her fluffy black ears pricking up, excitedly.

Another one, the size of a marshmallow leaps to her paws with a meow.

“You’re back!” She cries her thick golden pelt spiking up. “Rasdra wouldn’t stop talking about how he was going to be the leader!”

Kytrae lowers her head respectfully, as you should always do when you’re addressing a Fruefire female and flicks her tail towards the entrance.

“I’m sorry to say that it isn’t safe here anymore. The trolls are coming to kill everyone and only one troll called Seafoam knows that the Fruefire males are the evil ones so the group coming here will kill us all.”

One of the oldest Fruepups let’s out a yelp of fear and it’s mother pulls it close to her body, protectively.

“What do we do?” She then asks.

Kytrae stands tall once more, her beautiful blue grey fur shining in the moonlight.

“We run.” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kytrae is such a cute creature! She will make a great leader one day!


	19. Boom crack sound of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all once more.

Branch stops the group of trolls as Ed tells him that they have arrived and he spreads his arms out.

“We have made it to our destination safely and only a few trolls got injured or hypothermic. This next part will be tougher than the rest.” He says, giving Guy Diamond and Creek a confident look. “We are going to kill any creature we see here and run with the captured trolls. Does everyone have their poison gas guns?”

When every troll holds up their guns, Branch nods.

“Great! Now let’s go.”

He then leads the way into the Fruefires camp, stealthily, the caution in his walk admirable, and every once and a while the guns are used with success.

After quiet a while, the group finally comes to the main hall, if which Ed says is where the trolls are held.

Branch finds himself imagining Creek living here and he looks towards the lavender troll to see the fear on the peace gurus face.

He walks over and places a hand on his younger mates shoulders sympathetically.

“We are going to get through this.” He murmurs, firmly.

Creek nods, putting his face into Spirit and CeCe’s entwined hair, and takes a deep breath.

“You’re right.” He whispers. “But please don’t leave me.”

Branch takes his lavender hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m staying right here by your side.” He declares.

Guy Diamond scoots closer, his face telling it’s own story and Branch takes his glittery silver hand as well.

“It’s going to be okay, my mates.” He tells them as they continue into the hall. “I won’t let anything happen to you."

AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry for interrupting your reading but I have to make some things clear. The Fruefires that were killed easily were the children guards. The Fruefires send their sons to be fighters and guards by the time they are 5 years old but they suck at their jobs because they are practically babies. But don’t be all sympathetic towards them. The Fruefire male children are just as cruel, abusive and bloodthirsty as the adults.  
I am sharing this because Guy Diamond and Creek are afraid for a good reason. The Fruefire males are not stupid even in the slightest and they have terrible ways of punishing rebels, even if it they’re not the same species. Creek had it happen to him before he escaped and he told Guy Diamond and Branch about it, so they are all well aware of the consequences.  
Also this chapter takes place at night. I never mentioned that.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next part. 😊

 

Inside the main hall, all is deathly quiet. The three mates, walking in the back are grave, the trolls in the front are nervous, and even the babies in their slings are silent. It is as if the group knew they are about to fail.

Ed breaks the deafening quiet with a soft whisper.

“It’s this room.” He hushes, hardly audible.

Branch gives Guy Diamond and Creek a reassuring look before he lets go of their hands and walks away from the group. He has a destination in mind.

As he walks away from the group, the anxiety in his chest increases and he begins to pant for breath.  
His forehead gets slick with sweat, his body shaky, and he slowly slinks into a room labeled emergency sprinklers.

He then pulls out a walkie talkie that he had brought for this very reason and turns it on.

“Creek are you there?” He asks, quietly.

The reply comes almost immediately, an almost voiceless sound.

“I’m here. What’s up?”

Branch pulls out a bottle of poison, uncaps it and begins to pour it into the water tank, innocently.

“Just keep me informed on your status.” He commands, while stirring the toxic mixture.

Creek pauses and then agrees.

“Sounds understandable.” He whispers in reply.

Branch nods to himself and looks around for a fire alarm.

Once he finds one, he pulls out a box of matches and a pile of lint.

“This will do nicely.” He murmurs, proudly.

He then stiffens as he hears footsteps out the door, and he slowly creeps behind a shelf, his sky blue eyes narrowing as the door opens and a Fruefire comes in.

The Fruefire gives the room one sniff and knows something is up. He slowly heads towards the water tank, but as soon as the mixture finds its way into his body, he falls to the ground dead and Branch chuckles, recalling the day before they left on the journey when Creek told him about the Fruefires only weakness.  
Sliding out of his hiding place, he approaches the dead body with a grin.

“Poppy flowers.” He muses. “Who knew.”

In under three minutes, Branch has the body hidden, and he pulls his walkie talkie out again.

“You there buddy?” He asks, brushing his hands off into his pants.

Creek answers, a couple seconds after, his voice sounding sick.

“I’m here, Branch. We found the trolls but a couple Fruefires discovered us. Ed is tearing three apart as we speak but the others are advancing. Is the plan covered?”

Branch gasps as he imagines his mates being punished in the Fruefires cruel way and he growls.

“It is ready.” He answers, clenching his teeth tight. “What’s going on now?”

“One got Guy Diamond and is attempting to impale him. GUY DIAMOND NOOOO! Sorry Branch I have to go.”

Branch blinks at the response he gets, worry tearing at his throat and he hears a wail of pain coming from down the hall.

He shakes his head hard, protectiveness and anger washing over him and he starts trying to light a fire, in a rush.

When it doesn't work because of his shaking hands, he runs to the counter where there are buttons of all sorts blinking at him and punched the one that activated the sprinklers.

Before they go off, Branch hears the two voices he knows and adores scream in pain and he runs out, throwing the door to the prison open.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!” He roars, and as of on cue, the sprinklers go off, smothering the room in the mixture and all the Fruefires in the room collapse, dead.

Branch rushes to both of his mates sides, his eyes widening as he sees what has happened.

Two now dead Fruefires have their claws pushed deep into Creek and Guy Diamond’s bottoms and the ground in between the trolls is covered in puddles of blood.

Branch growls with anger at himself for not setting the sprinklers off earlier and he slowly, slowly, slowly, pulls the claws put of his mates, wincing at their cries of pain.

Once he does so, he pulls them close to him, putting pressure to their wounded spots, and chokes back tears.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

He then puts his head down and cries alongside them, feeling his own pain. The pain of shame.

Ed interrupts, purposefully by giving Branch a rough nudge.

“Let Rasp take care of them.” He commands, lifting him to his feet, skillfully. “We have to free the rest.”

Branch looks into the tarantapuffs black eyes and sees the many emotions engulfing the larger creature. He swallows as he sees love for Guy Diamond within and ducks his head, embarrassed.

“Sorry.” He murmurs, standing taller. “You’re right, my friend. Let’s finish the job.”

At that, Branch runs towards the prison room, ignoring everything else, and only stops running as he sees the familiar bright colors of the trolls.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he notices that they are not grey.

“Poppy?” He then whispers. “Poppy where are you?”

The cheerful bubble gum pink troll peeks out from behind the bars, her eyes huge with surprise and her jaw drops.

“Branch?” She asks in disbelief.

Branch nods and takes her hand, giving it a small but respectful kiss.

“I am here, my Queen.” He replies.

As Branch’s voice echoes around the poison soaked room, trolls begin to get up and they run to the bars.

“Branch! Branch!” They cry, their colors glowing brighter. “You’ve come to save us!”

Branch nods at them, and straightens his form.

“Where is the key to this garbage?” He asks and Poppy points to a box.

“There.” She chirps, happily. “The Fruefires put it in there when they thought we weren’t watching but I was. Get it quick Branch because I don’t think I can stand another second of being in this junkyard.”

Branch obeys, quickly, and the trolls spill out of the cells, their happy chattering filling the room and Branch interrupts them.

“We have a long way home.” He reminds, loudly. “Also Creek and Guy Diamond have been gravely injured. We need to travel light but that will be hard given the upcoming weather. We will just have to keep our heads high and hope.” He pauses as he notices Poppy's gaze on him and he blushes remembering that she is the leader not him.

He nods at her, respectfully and steps back so she can continue.

“Sorry Poppy. Go ahead.” He says, quietly.

Poppy shakes her head, thrusting her hands out and she smiles.

“I was admiring you.” She giggles and the trolls begin to agree. “I think you make a great leader.” She continues, her magenta eyes warm with honesty.

Branch finds himself lost in the gaze of the bubble gum pink troll and he inwardly smacks himself. Creek, Guy Diamond, Rasp, and Poppy? What a troll he is….

Poppy laughs as she guesses what he is thinking and she elbows him.

“That is, of course, if you want to be with a silly girl like me.” She teases.

Branch flushes darker, unsure and she flips her bangs.

“It doesn’t matter in the moment. Let’s go trolls, and everyone is required to hug Branch as a thank you.”

Branch rolls his eyes as she bounces over to him as the first troll for a hug and reluctantly smiles.

She is sooooo Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear a Broppy ship. Maybe I should change the relationships lol.


	20. Mellow

Guy Diamond wakes up, blinking away exhaustion and looks around, his head slowly turning to the side. There in his bed beside him, Creek lays, snoring softly, his bare lavender chest rising and falling with every breath, and Guy Diamond smiles. Although he doesn’t remember what happened earlier, he knows that he is lucky to be alive right now.

His gaze darts to the door as he hears it click open and Rasp steps in, her eyes instantly looking towards her brother.

“He’s breathing now.” She sighs, relieved, her sentence directed to Guy Diamond.

Guy Diamond finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, why? Was he not breathing before?” he asks, taking the peace gurus hand, protectively.

Rasp walks to her brothers side, running a cherry hand across his cheek, her expression sad, before she sits on the edge of the bed, giving Guy Diamond a small smile.

“He was impaled worse than you. He tried to get the Fruefires away and the results weren’t pretty but he was able to prevent the claws from going deep into you.” She replies.

Guy Diamond nods but shakes his head as he recognizes the room be is in. It is his and Creeks shared room in their pod back at Troll Village. They are…home?

Rasp notices his confusion and laughs softly, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Yes we are back in the Village.” She snickers. “None of the trolls captured were injured so it made the trip back, easy and Ed carried you and Creek the whole way.”

Guy Diamond smiles to himself, thinking about his animal soulmates loyalty and he cuddles up to Creek who stirs, then wakes up with a yawn.

“Hullo mate.” He greets, his voice slurred from the painkillers that he has been given. “How are you? Any pain?”

Guy Diamond cuddles closer, a warm feeling in his belly.

“I am wonderful now that you are awake.” He answers, truthfully.

Creek, cheeks darkened with fever, his skin hot to the touch glows faintly with happiness.

“I love you my mate.” He mumbles.

Guy Diamond holds him until he falls asleep once more and Branch then comes in.

“Guy Diamond!” he cries, running over. “You’re awake! I needed to talk to you about something.”

Guy Diamond senses the worry in his older mates tone and he bites his lip, nervously.

“What about?”

It’s quiet for a split second as Branch looks back and forth between Rasp and Guy Diamond but he finally clears his throat.

“I’m not going to be your mate anymore.” He draws out slowly.

Guy Diamond feels his heart stop and he chokes back tears as he says.

“Why?”

Rasp nods, agreeing with her brothers friend.

“Have you stopped loving us?” she asks. Before he can reply she shakes her head. “I can’t be your mate anyways. My husband returned and my heart in this moment is only loyal to him.”

Guy Diamond rapidly wipes off this tears that spill down his cheeks, biting his lip harder and squeezing Creeks hand before sniffing.

“You love Poppy?” he asks, bluntly.

Branch blushes and nods sheepishly but Guy Diamond only shrugs.

“Cool. I just hope Creek won’t mind.”

Branch looks towards Rasp for help, his face startled with Guy Diamond's response and Rasp turns away.

“You had children with them and more are on the way but you are leaving them for a different relationship.” She growls.

Branch meets her growl with a defensive hiss.

“I want them to embrace THEIR relationship and I would NEVER leave them. I will be with them every second of EVERY day. You better believe me when I say that I still love them with all my heart. It just isn’t working as a threesome.”

His face softens a little and he takes Guy Diamond's open hand, with a sad smile.

“I would like to be best friends still. Like closer than best friends. Will you accept this?” he asks, hopefully.

Guy Diamond doesn’t know what to say but to his relief, he doesn’t has to. Creek who has only been pretending to sleep, opens his eyes and smiles with acceptance.

“Of course we will, mate. We love you after all and we aren’t going ro just block you out. Of course we will miss your loud voice.” Once he finishes speaking, he giggles, soon joined by Rasp and Guy Diamond, and after a while Branch smiles.

“Alright alright alright.” He interrupts. “I will make you all a deal.”

Guy Diamond and Creek exchange glances before looking at their ex-mate curiously.

“What’s the deal?” Guy Diamond asks.

Branch blushes again, glancing at Rasp and he brushes his hair out of his face, nervously.

“We can have one more night together…”

After Creeks recovery, (Guy Diamond is long healed) the two trolls sit together in the living room, a small pile of oatmeal cream pies on the table in front of them.

The two are going to watch a movie, Guy Diamond sitting with his arms behind his head and Creek with one of his hands on Guy Diamond’s now swollen belly.

The three babies are fast asleep in the other room, the mates made sure of it.

Creek turns to Guy Diamond, after noticing a bump against his hand and he smiles, lovingly.

“What movie are we going to watch?” he asks.

Guy Diamond cocks his head to the left and rests it on Creeks shoulder.

“Our favorite please. That one always makes me feel safe.” He begs, quietly.

Creek kisses Guy Diamond.

“You mean Avatar? Or Pride and Prejudice?” he wonders, holding up the cases. Guy Diamond sticks his tongue out at the mention of Creeks favorite movie.

(Can you guess which one it is?)

“Nooo.” He says, nudging Creek away, getting up to get the movie in mind. “This one.”

He hands the movie over to his mate, folding his arms and Creek laughs.

“Oh of course! The princess bride! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!” he cries as he sees it. He quickly puts it in the DVD player and sits back on the couch, resting his hand on Guy Diamond's glittery belly.

“I love you.” He then says.

Guy Diamond cuddles into Creeks warm body with a sigh of happiness, his eyes sparkling with relaxation.

“I love you too.” He replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It calmed down a bit and this is where it'll end. If you have complaints and ideas, tell me now.


	21. Startled out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy comes to the door with some sad news but something happens that's great.

Creek wakes up the next morning curled into a ball beside Guy Diamond and he sighs, content, his aura settling down into a warm purplish golden color. Relaxed happiness.

Before he knows it, an hour passes and Guy Diamond wakes up with a yawn. 

“Morning Creek.” He mumbles as he stretches.

The two trolls sit up slowly for Guy Diamond's belly, and hand in hand, they walk down the hall and into the babies room. 

A smile spreads across Creeks face as they enter. 

There in the crib, Spirit sits, carefully lowering Jubilee to the ground while CeCe laughs from on top a dresser.

Guy Diamond folds his arms. 

“Really?” he asks the children who are now able to walk and talk. “Jubilee you’re old enough to know better.” 

Jubilee looks up, startled. 

“Oh no daddy! It wasn’t me!” she cries, shaking her head in denial.

Creek can’t help but want to kiss his daughters silver cheeks but instead he scoops Spirit and Jubilee up, giving them a scolding look.

“Now you guys.” He starts but before he can finish, a knock comes from the door and he groans. 

“It’s probably the booty-pa-TROLL again.” He grumbles, handing the children to Guy Diamond. “I bet they’re going to lecture us about being teenagers again. Let me handle this, love.” 

Quickly, Creek walks down the hall and opens the glittery door, a frown on his usually calm face, but to his surprise, the troll standing at the door isn’t a booty-pa-TROLL but Poppy. 

“Oh hey.” Creek splutters.

Poppy smiles at him, a friendly glow on her pink cheeks, and she steps inside, rubbing her arms. 

“It’s cold out there.” She giggles, pulling her jacket around her. 

Creek studies the 17 year old Queen curiously. Her red violet eyes are lit up with excitement and he leads her to the living room, politely. 

“Have a seat, mate.” He offers, gesturing towards the fluffy cushions. Poppy obliges happily, kicking her feet, and Creek turns as Guy Diamond comes into the room, his eyes narrowed, suspiciously. 

Jubilee prances after her glittery father and squeals when she sees Poppy. 

“The queen! The queen!” she chirps and her other siblings rush into the room, lighting up like fireflies as they see that it’s true. 

Poppy smiles widely at them. 

“Hello little ones.” She says in a peppy voice. “How are you doing today?” 

All three young trollings gape with astonishment. 

“Good.” Spirit finally replies, his black eyes round. Creek laughs at the exchange but straightens as Poppy says. 

“There are two marriage ceremonies coming up.” 

Guy Diamond sucks in his breath, putting his head into Creeks shoulder with a whimper. He still hasn’t come over the fact that Branch left them to be with a silly girl like Poppy and Creek rubs his back, sympathetically.

“That’s great, mate.” He then says, nodding to Poppy. “I’m guessing Biggie and Smidge finally confessed their feelings for each other, eh?” 

Poppy claps, leaping up from the couch and she grabs Creeks hand, startling him. 

“Yesssss!” she cries. “And Branch proposed to me!”

Creek feels his head swimming with grief and he turns away, feeling sick. Guy Diamond must notice this reaction for he calmly addresses the queen. 

“That’s great news, Poppy. I’m sure you’ll both be very happy together and you make great leaders.” His tone is truthful and Poppy is naïve enough to not notice the mates disturbance with this engagement. Or so Creek thinks. 

Poppy cocks her head, magenta bangs flopping over her eyes, and she brushes them away quickly, resting her hand on Creeks shoulder. 

“He hasn't been spending time with you, I know. He says that he wanted to but no time seemed right.” She murmurs. 

Creek nudges her hand away, anger rising up inside him. 

“It’s been almost a YEAR!” he snaps. “How does someone avoid their friends for almost a year?” 

Two year old Jubilee walks in between the two, her face a mask of sadness and confidence. 

“Stop it.” She commands, glaring at the floor. “We moved on so stop it.” 

Creek and Guy Diamond exchange glances before looking at their daughter with astonishment in their gazes. 

“Jewel do you understand what we are talking about?” Guy Diamond asks, using his special nickname for her while picking her up. 

The silver baby blinks up at him.

“Duh.” She replies. “I did for a long time.” 

Guy Diamond stumbles backwards, almost falling to the floor but Creek catches him and gently leads him to the couch, giving Poppy an apologetic look. 

Poppy then clears her throat. 

“Okay then.” She mumbles handing Creek two invitations. “I was just going to invite you and your children are adorable. I hope Branch will talk to you again and apologize, but I won’t push him to do it. It’s his own problem to handle. Good bye.” 

At that, the perky Queen gives Creek one last cheerful smile and leaves, silence following her words. Finally Guy Diamond breaks it, his expression pained. 

“I think I’m in labor.” He groans, grabbing his belly. 

Creek notices the glittery blood on the couch and he calmly lifts his mate into his arms, walking to their shared room. 

“You'll be fine.” He soothes after getting Guy Diamond all comfortable. He notices the fear in his mates eyes and squeezes his hand. 

“I’m here this time.” He promises. 

Guy Diamond nods and breathes through a contraction, tears running down his cheeks. 

Creek decides to distract him.

“Hey love. Can we name this baby after Thhe princess bride?” he asks, his idea making Guy Diamond smile.

“Of course.” He softly murmurs. “ If it’s a girl, then Buttercup and if it’s a boy, then Westley. Is that what you are thinking?” 

Creek smiles and nods. 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” 

 

A couple hours later, Guy Diamond successfully has his child, a magenta glitter girl with white hair and a green nose with violet eyes, and Creek smiles at her. 

“Hello little Buttercup.” He says but his attention snaps back to in between Guy Diamond's legs as he lets out another yelp of pain and a lavender boy is born with a white curl, an orange nose and beautiful violet with streaks of turquoise eyes. 

Creek laughs, holding both children out to study. 

“Buttercup and Westley. Ha we did good, love.” He purrs. 

Guy Diamond smiles, shallowly, his eyes dropping closed with exhaustion and he chuckles. 

“They liked the names I’m guessing.” He murmurs before falling asleep. 

Creek looks at the two twins in his arms. 

Maybe they did like the names...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story little Buttercup and Westley! Lol i really do like the movie The princess bride. The last time i watched it was 4 years ago so i need to research it. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


	22. Brother booty-pa-TROLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Diamond's brother comes with a slight thingy going. The chapter title says it all.

Guy Diamond wakes up the next morning with a wide yawn and he looks at the two babies snuggling against him with adoration. They truly are little replicas of their parents. 

Guy Diamond frowns as he remembers Branch. The older trolls strong arms, the low rumble of his voice, his protectiveness, and his beautiful colors, glowing with the same comforting warmth, the kind that could get Guy Diamond instantly aroused. 

He shakes his head hard as he thinks that, hugging Buttercup and Westley close to his chest, shame coursing through him. It isn’t his fault that he fell for Branch, it’s his hormones fault. At 16 you can do weird things..

He sighs, trying to relieve the load of stress but right as he calms down a bit, Creek runs in. 

“Guy Diamond your brother is here! I don’t think he knows about the kids because he is talking about juvenile jail.” He cries, his face pale with worry. 

Guy Diamond groans at the thought of his older brother, Delta who is part of the booty-pa-TROLL. 

Delta is a vain troll and he is normally bossy towards Guy Diamond. Throughout their child hood, Guy Diamond had to cope with his brothers arrogance and was glad when he finally moved out.

But now he is back, wanting to arrest him and Creek.   
Guy Diamond slides out of bed and heads towards the door holding the twins and he calls the three others out. 

When they come to his side, he opens the door, scowling and his brothers familiar face glowers at him.

Before he can say anything, he spots the 5 children and his jaw drops with surprise. 

“Are those yours?” he asks, stumbling over the words. 

Guy Diamond nods and Creek comes to his side, sheepishly. 

“We plan on getting married when Guy Diamond turns 18 in a year.” He explains. 

Delta runs a hand through his two-toned purple and blue hair, debating inwardly with himself by the looks of it. Finally he gives up and smiles. 

“They are awfully cute.” He says, playing with Westley's finger. “Do they have names?” 

Guy Diamond and Creek exchange glances before looking at their children. 

“The silver one with indigo blue hair, sky blue eyes and a purple nose is Jubilee, the glowing purple one with midnight blue hair, black eyes and a midnight blue nose is Spirit, the lavender one with blue and white hair, violet eyes and a green nose is Creeke, CeCe for short, the magenta one with white hair, violet eyes and a green nose is Buttercup, and the lavender one with the white curl, turquoise streaked violet eyes, and an orange nose is Westley.” Guy Diamond explains, naming them all. 

Delta smiles bigger and studies Buttercups magenta skin, matching his and he glances up. 

“I guess since Creek is 18 then you can remain with him, and plus, your babies are adorable!!” he finally says and Creek gasps.

“Thank you mate!” he cries, taking Guy Diamond's hand. 

Delta nods with a shrug and puts his own hand on his belly, a habit that trolls with pod often pick up and Guy Diamond cocks his head. 

“Delta are you married?” he asks, innocently. 

Delta blushes a darker magenta, taking his hand away quickly and he nods, shyly. 

“I married a girl named Blush. We had been dating before the monsters captured me and a bunch of the others and when I proposed she told me that she could never lose me again. So we got married in private a couple months ago.” 

Guy Diamond smiles as he thinks of the blind girl who had come with them on the journey but a thought strikes him. Delta is clearly pregnant but only boy trolls can get a glitter troll pregnant. 

“What is Bush’s full name?” he asks, suspiciously this time.

Delta frowns. 

“Blush Valence Nayyar, why?” he answers without hesitation and Creek nudges his mate, stepping forward.

“Who got you pregnant?” he queries, bluntly. 

Delta’s blush deepens and he lowers his gaze, a wave of pain washing over his face. 

“I was raped by her brother.” He whispers. “He was mad that I stole her heart and he was worried that I would hurt her since she is blind so that was his revenge. It’s better him than someone else, though and I arrested him.” 

Guy Diamond and Creek exchange yet another glance and Guy Diamond takes his brothers hand. 

“Does Blush know?” He wonders gently. 

Delta’s expression changes and he nods, almost angrily. 

“She was the one who stopped him before he could kill me!” he cries. “She practically murdered him right there and I could hardly stop her, given how raged she was and how weak I was.” 

Guy Diamond shakes his head. He always thought that Delta was a arrogant jerk, stuck in his own world but as he listens to the story, he finds himself feeling some sympathy for his brother. 

He sighs, adjusting Buttercup and Westley. 

“Delta what do you say we be friends from now on.” He draws out making his brothers eyes widen with surprise. 

“Wait what?” he splutters, looking around. “Do you mean it?” 

Guy Diamond nods and Creek nods as well. 

“I never thought that you could change.” Guy Diamond explains, earning an ashamed wince from Delta but he continues effortlessly. “I can tell that you have changed. Well at least a little.” 

Delta smiles a little, embarrassed from his little brothers teasing and after a while he nods. 

“I guess we could be friends. I did come here to arrest you though and you’re not mad?” he queries. 

Creek laughs interrupting the moment and he wipes a fake year from his eye. 

“Sorry!” he giggles. “I am truly sorry but it’s funny.” 

Guy Diamond frowns, his expression mimicked by Delta who folds his arms. 

“Yeah what’s so funny?” he asks, unamused. 

Creek kisses Guy Diamond's glittery cheek and runs into the pod, disappearing from view and Guy Diamond understands. 

“He only has one brother who is kinda weird so he thinks out interactions are funny.” He explains to his frustrated brother. 

Delta nods, turning to go. 

“Sorry but I promised Blush that I would be home by 1:00.” He says overt his shoulder. 

Guy Diamond nods in understanding and waves. 

“Take care brother.” He calls. “Take care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes Delta? Isn't he a sweetie?


	23. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is iffy and I figured that I wouldn't write about Blush anymore. She doesn t really have a natural character flow. Actually she is the kind of troll who tests Delta and yada yada. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Ever since Guy Diamond found out about his brothers pregnancy, he never takes his eyes off him for a second. He knows that Delta has a eating disorder that affects his growth and he wonders if it’ll hurt the baby or babies, so he vows to never leave the skinny magenta troll alone. Ever...

Right now, as he makes himself a sandwich out of Blush’s food, (She gave permission of course) he turns to Delta who is absentmindedly playing with a loose spring in the couch. 

“So.” He says, breaking the silence. “What do you want to do today?” 

Delta yawns, his hand naturally resting on his belly and he smiles.

“Sleep would be nice.” He replies, innocently.

Guy Diamond nods with a small snicker. 

“You can sleep if you want to.” He answers. Delta sighs as he wraps his blanket around him, his eyes closing almost immediately. 

Guy Diamond smiles as his older brother begins to snore but a feeling of worry washes over him, the same worry he has been having for weeks. 

He shakes his head and takes a bite of his freshly made sandwich, relishing the unique flavor of bread, cheese, and meat mixed together, but the feeling doesn't go away.

After a while he calls Creek to come over out of boredom. 

The guru arrives about an hour later after asking Ed to babysit their 5 babies and Guy Diamond throws his arms around his neck, happily. 

“Oh love! I’ve missed you!” he cries. 

Creek kisses his cheek, lovingly and glances towards Delta who is fast asleep on the couch still. He then frowns.

“I’m worried about him as much as you are.” He admits, biting his lip. “He doesn't eat or drink except for his medicine and I’m starting to wonder if his babies will survive.” 

Guy Diamond gasps as his mate says the exact thing he has been fretting about. 

“Oh Creek! Do you really think it’ll be a stillbirth?” he cries, turquoise eyes wide. 

Creek looks at him with a slightly confused look. 

“Wait. How far along is he?” he asks, glancing towards the sleeping form of Delta and then back. 

Guy Diamond realizes that Creek doesn’t know and he pats the couch opposite from the one where Delta is sleeping, smiling when his mate obeys. 

“Well.” He starts. “I guess I will have to explain more about him. Soooo, he got pregnant before, way back when he was a model, but when he gave birth to that child, it basically damaged his, hmmm, place where the baby came out. His child, Daija died a year later due to an STD or something along those lines.” 

He pauses as he notices Creeks eyes widen and he cocks his head. 

“What is it?” he asks. Creek shakes his head, embarrassed and urges him to continue. 

“Go on.” 

Guy Diamond sucks in a breath, still pondering his mates weird reaction, but he continues anyways. 

“Anyways, he vowed to never get pregnant since, I guess. He would still screw with guys so I think it was selfishness on his part, but that doesn’t matter now. What really matters is that he is eight and a half months along. He is due in two weeks.” 

Creek nods at the end of the explanation, searching for words, but Delta interrupts him as he begins to speak.

“I think I'm in labor.” He says, scrunching his face with pain. 

Guy Diamond and Creek exchange glances before getting up and slowly making their way to the glittery troll. 

“How long have you been feeling contractions?” Creek wonders, softly. 

Delta groans and hides his face as a blush begins to creep up. 

“Half an hour.” He replies, sounding a bit ashamed and secretive. 

Guy Diamond also blushes as he realizes that Delta had heard everything he had said and he turns away, a lump forming in his throat. Creek takes Delta's hand. 

“Labor takes a long time as you probably know, so we should get you somewhere more comfortable.” He suggests, helping the pained troll up. 

Delta groans louder, gripping his belly and he shakes his head. 

“Okay I lied! I felt them for three hours!” he cries, and right as he says that, Creek manages to catch a baby as it comes out. He then hands the baby to Guy Diamond and puts Delta back onto the couch as he lets out a cry of pain. 

Creek catches the first babies twin, a powdery skinned yellow baby with dark cornflower blue hair, a dark blue nose and beautiful green eyes, and Guy Diamond looks down at the baby that he is holding. 

He smiles as he sees that she has the same powdery pink skin and magenta hair as Blush, with a dark blue nose and green eyes like Delta. 

He cuddles her close, listening to her cries that declare that she is alive. 

He snaps his head up as Creek says, “The last one is having a little trouble coming out.” and turns to him with a look of panic. “What do I do?” 

Guy Diamond shoves the baby he is holding into his mates arms and takes his position in between Delta’s legs, beginning to gently massage his older brothers lower belly. 

“Breathe in and push.” He instructs, calmly, watching closely as his brother obeys. After ten seconds, Guy Diamond lets him stop and he falls back, panting, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“It hurts!” he whimpers, his voice weak. Guy Diamond nods. 

“I know it does. Now do what I told you again and push for 12 this time.”

After many different things are tried, Delta delivers his last baby, a powdery blue baby with light pink hair, a purple nose and green eyes. 

Guy Diamond smiles as he hears her cry and sits back, washing her off. 

“You did great, Delta. You have three very healthy girls.” Creek informs, handing the oldest over. 

Delta tears up all over again, seeing his daughters face.

“She’s so beautiful.” He whispers, stroking her delicate face. 

Guy Diamond feels a warm feeling shoot up inside him. He helped save the last kid. 

Delta looks towards Guy Diamond with gratitude in his eyes and he smiles thankfully before falling asleep, for real this time. 

 

The next morning, Guy Diamond wakes up cuddled into Creek and he looks towards the couch, smiling faintly as he sees Delta asleep with the three newborn triplets on his chest. 

I wonder what they’re going to be named. He thinks to himself. 

He startles as the door opens and Creek stirs beside him, muttering something about chakras in his sleep. 

Guy Diamond snickers but turns his attention as Blush steps into the room, an exhausted look on her face and he clears his throat. 

She jumps a little but smiles. 

“Oh hi.” She says, shyly. “Delta told me you would be here. Ummm. What exactly happened last night?” 

Guy Diamond studies the blind troll before sitting up. 

“He gave birth to his babies. There's three of them and they’re all healthy little girls.” He explains, watching as she lights up. 

“Awww! That’s great! But do any of them look like my brother?” she asks, kind of spoiling the mood, but unintentionally. 

Guy Diamond doesn t know what her brother looks like so he shrugs but remembers that she can’t see.

“Oh uh. I don't know. There is one that is powdery yellow, one that is powdery pink and one that is powdery blue. Does that help?” he wonders. 

Blush lowers her head, shaking it softly. 

“My brother is powdery yellow. He has light pink hair, a purple nose and teal eyes. What order is the powdery yellow baby?” she explains, walking over to the couch where Delta is laying. 

Guy Diamond rubs Creeks back absentmindedly and sighs, sitting back against the cushions. 

“She is the second oldest.” He answers. 

Blush sits down next to the couch, her hands feeling the outlines of her babies bodies and she kisses Delta lovingly, waking him up. 

When he opens his eyes and sees her he smiles and kisses her back, making Guy Diamond blush a little. 

This is his older brother kissing someone in front of him. Talk about weird. 

After the smooch-a-thon, Blush pulls back and touches the powdery pink baby's head.

“We need to name them. I will name the yellow one, Gloss. You can go ahead and name the rest as I can tell you really want to.” She says, gently. 

Delta yawns and looks at the pink baby. 

“The pink one is Riverly. And the blue one is Marella.” He pauses as he notices something. “How’d you know there is a yellow one?”

Blush laughs. 

“Guy Diamond told me.” She replies. She then hugs Delta and the newly names babies to her chest. 

“I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marella is my favorite! The name is a Japanese name and it means something about water. She really looks like water with her powdery skin.   
>  Gloss is just a funny joke cuz Blush is makeup and so is Gloss.   
>  Riverly is just an adorable name and I couldn't remember her old name.


	24. Big step towards the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a knock at the door that the mates didn't expect.

There is a knock on the door and Guy Diamond sluggishly goes to answer it but when he sees who is at the door, he runs into his room, eyes wide. 

Creek gives him a concerned look. 

“What’s wrong? Who is it?” he asks. 

Guy Diamond shakes his head, his eyes widening a little more. 

“Branch.” He squeaks, worriedly.

Creeks expression drops and he takes Guy Diamond's hand before letting it fall as he walks to answer. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll talk to him.” He says, holding the door open. 

Branch jumps from where he is standing, a little ways away and Creek glares, deeply. 

“Yeah you’d better be scared! You freaking left your MATES and CHILDREN to be with POPPY! For *f* sake!” he yells. 

Branch then winces.

“I know, I know! I am really sorry about that-..”

Creek interrupts him. 

“Sure you are. You HURT us Branch and we both know that you are coming here to tell us off. We don’t need that. So please just leave and hurt us no more.” 

Guy Diamond blinks with surprise at the strength in his mates voice but has to leave as he hears Buttercup crying in her cradle. Once he comes out, Buttercup in his arm, Branch's eyes fall on the tiny form of her. 

“Who is that?” he asks, sounding shocked. 

Guy Diamond strokes Buttercups magenta skin and sticks his tongue out at Branch.

“Me and Creek love each other with extreme loyalty.” He replies, simply, earning a surprised gasp. 

“Listen guys! I really do love you still but I can’t be gay anymore!” he cries, looking to Creek for support. 

Creek shakes his head. 

“Call it what you want but as long as we are able to create lives with only our bodies then the universe supports it.” He says, serenely pressing his hands together. 

Branch rolls his eyes, his expression almost defensive and he laughs, mockingly.

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” he queries. 

Creek nods and twirls his finger though the air, landing it finally on Branch’s nose with a boop. 

“I do and so what if it isn’t true? Both of our hearts want this and we aren’t harming anyone. In fact, we were both considering a move.” 

At this, Branch takes a step back, his mouth falling open. 

“Because of me?” he splutters, nervously. 

Guy Diamond then cuts in, seeing how angry Creek is getting and he rests his free hand on Branch’s shoulder.

“It’s over Branch. We are going about our own lives now and please try to be happy. I can tell Poppy is the right one for you and not us, but even so, we will still love you with all of our hearts.” He murmurs. 

When he looks towards Creek, he notices the weakness in the lavender trolls eyes and he kisses his cheek gently. 

“This is what fate wanted for us.” He reassures. “We should hold onto what we have.” 

Creek returns the kiss onto Guy Diamond's cheek and turns to Branch with curled fists. 

“Namaste mate. May you always be in the universe's light.” He departs and Branch nods, reluctantly, before walking slowly away. 

Guy Diamond and Creek watch him go and then exchange glances. 

“Well that’s it.” Creek says, surprised. 

Guy Diamond nods. 

“That was it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabin + Creek x Guy fam = AWESOME!!!


	25. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they go or not?

Creek hoists his backpack over his shoulder then looking over it with a smile and says. 

“Ready love?” 

Guy Diamond looks up from where he is putting Westley and Buttercup into a sling and he nods.

“I think so.” He admits. “I just wonder if we should ever return to have our little ones meet others.” 

Creek pauses in his tracks as he thinks about that and he shakes his head. 

“Perhaps in time, my love. For now we shall go and live out our own lives. Come, love. Let us leave all our worries behind.” 

Guy Diamond follows, Jubilee and Cece's hands in his and Creek smiles, lifting Spirit into his arms. 

“I’m coming.” 

As Guy follows, slowly making his way to the front of the chute that acts as a slide, carrying the trolls safely down, Creek glances behind him, taking in the features of the home he has come to know. 

Shaking his head he sits down next to Guy Diamond and gives him a hug. 

“I’ll miss Troll Village.” He admits and his mate nods.   
“So will I. I feel like our kids would be happier to grow up here as we did and not in Hellsa Holven with no one but Fruepups to play with.” 

Creek sighs as he listens to the glittery trolls words and he lifts the others chin up. 

“Yes of course I hear what you’re saying, love.” He says, looking into the beautiful turquoise eyes of his soon to be husband. “May I ask if you’ll miss Troll Village?” 

Guy Diamond looks away as his eyes fill with tears and he cradles Westley and Buttercup close. 

“My brother just had kids and was willing to be my friend again and our kids our so close in age so we could relate. I also really think Rasp will miss you and Poppy will be sad to have two of her friends go, AND we have lives here. I know it’s hard with Branch being who he is, but I really don’t want to throw everything away just to run from him.” He explains in a rush. 

Creek blinks slowly before taking Guy Diamond's hand. 

“We don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, love. I am perfectly fine with going wherever you want to go and I too would miss our life. I don’t want to do yoga by myself or never have a huge party again! Also I truly love our family on both sides and would never want them to miss us.” 

Guy Diamond studies Creek with round eyes and finally he smiles. 

“So we can stay?” he asks. 

Creek smiles as well and pulls Guy Diamond intro his embrace. 

“We can stay, love.” 

And before they get up to return to their pod, Guy Diamond slips and slides down the chute pulling Creek and the kids with him. 

“GUY DIAMOND!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! For those of you who liked it it, I will be doing another Breek fic about Branch getting stuck in a dream and he and Creek have to go through nightmares to wake him up. 
> 
> Stay tuned!!!


End file.
